Devil's Assassin
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Tatsumi the only survivor of the village by the empire. He watched the village destroyed by the empire. Until he found a strange orb. He vowed to destroy the empire one by one until he become Dark Angel. The Devil's Assassin
1. Chapter 1

". _Devil Assassin's are assassins belong to hell and heaven. Sometimes they are watching the entire surroundings. They are both dangerous assassins. However they can be somewhere whom they want._

 _I was a normal boy when i become a devil after finding the orb that turned me into a devil._

 _My name is Tatsumi._

 _I may be the Devil's assassin._

 _But i am also known as :_

 _Dark Angel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one of my story. Sure i am going to continue Dark Hunter but this will be different from those.**

 **Devils Powers:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Pyrokinesis**

 **Teleportation**

 **Invisibility.**

 **Intelligence**

 **Telepath.**

 **Immortality.**

 **Healing Abilities**

 **Speed.**

 **Strength.**

 **Chronokinesis .**

 **Technopathy**

 **Electricks**

 **Cyrokinesis.**

 **Animal Trasformation**

 **Immunity.**

 **Killer Instincs.**

 **Telepath.**

 **Lightnings**

 **Time traveling. (While sleeping)**

 **Tatsumi's suit was all black mask was black and his wings are all black. He will have a sword. A bow arrow,knives,grenades and** **others.**

 **"** _Devil's assassins are heaven and Hell killers. The orbs choose the owner become Devils or oher types of vigilantes whom they clearly want. They are dangerous than normal humans do. However they can't be killed easy._

In a peaceful village. Tatsumi was training with his broadsword. He had been train that for hours. However Sayo appeared.

"Hey Tatsumi...time for archery lessons."said Sayo

"Coming Sayo."Tatsumi told her as he grabbed his bow and arrows

They walked to the archery practices. Tatsumi holds his bow and arrow and raised it to the tree. He sighed happily.

"Good Tatsumi...how about reaching that.?."Sayo pointed on the coconut tree.

"No problem.."said Tatsumi as he raised his bow and arrow.

"Hey Tatsumi...Sayo.."Ieyasu came disturbing Tatsumi's practice. However Tatsumi released the arrow and hit the coconut tree. The coconut fell and landed on Ieyasu's head. "Hey no fair."

"You deserve it than giving you a punch."Sayo retorted.

s"So what are we doing today?.."Tatsumi asked

"Just checking you two. Besides we got a meeting tonight with the elder."said Ieyasu

"Well be there."said Sayo

"We would go there."said Tatsumi as he was holding his bow.

While the three friends went to the hall where the elder took place. The elder told them that the Imperial guards came.

"Did they asked for recquits?."Ieyasu said

"Sadly no. They were looking for directions."said the elder

Ieyasu 's face turned into disappointed. However Tatsumi cheered him up. When the elder told anyone to leave. He left with Tatsumi alone.

"Tatsumi. Can i talked to you privately?."The elder asked

"Sure...what is it?."Tatsumi asked

"Have you heard about the Devil's Assasssins?."elder asked

"My parents told me that when i was little. I thought they were myths."Tatsumi asked

"It may be known as myths. However it is also true. Devils Assassins were heaven and hell's killers that was sent here. However they formed a orb. That can turned you into something dangerous. They may known themselves as devil."said the elder.

"How come everyone said it was a myths?."Tatsumi asked

"They didn't believe of anything else...more than myths. I want you to remember that Tatsumi...since you found a a friend before you left."said the elder

"I never forget her. I know she was still who she was."Tatsumi mentioned his friend before.

When Tatsumi went home. Ieyusa and Sayo were there waiting for him. At that time Tatsumi was cooking while Sayo and Ieyasu were talking.

"I wonder why the imperial guards came here earlier?."Sayo wondered

"Maybe they were lost for directions."said Ieyasu

"I doubt it. Guards are not stupid to beginned with. Say Tatsumi have you remember of what happened to your parents death as well.?."Sayo asked

"A lot but it was a long time ago."said Tatsumi

"Originally you were mysterious appeared on the village that day. Your parents must be wealthy."said Ieyasu until Sayo punched him causing him to land on the table. "Ow what was that for?..

"We are in Tatsumi's place not yours. So were guest here."Sayo pointed out.

"No need to be rash."said Ieyasu as Tatsumi laughed at his friends reaction until he stopped.

"Tatsumi are you okay?."Sayo asked

"Yeah...just some flashback memories."

Tatsumi remembered his past life. He had parents when he was young and he was wealthy. However that changed. During their trip with the family. Tatsumi's father looked on the path where it was covered with soldiers. However they were being assassinated. Tatsumi survived the assasult as he killed the assassins ,but he never save his parents.

The elder of the villagers found Tatsumi and his parents dead. Yet they opened him with welcome arms. Before Tatsumi's left the capital. He had a childhood friend. His first bestfriend. She was compassion. However when his parents left. He told his childhood bestfriend that he will be coming back for her. His bestfriend was crying that her friend was going to go. Even they were hanging promised to her that he will come back and he will protected her no matter what.

The village elder saw Tatsumi killing the 50 assassins using his sword. However some of the assassins were killed by arrows. Even Tatsumi had hunted danger beast a hundred time. All of them were killed instantly. They villagers praises Tatsumi. However some wondered why Tatsumi had killed them all.

The elder of the village saw Tatsumi's potential. So he trained him different kinds of training despite brutal. The villages kids have trained but Tatsumi was different from them. He practice shooting,swords,grenades,arrows,knives, and other types of martial arts.

Tatsumi was different than the other ones. However he mastered all of them and thanked the elder for teaching him.

Even the elder and Tatsumi were training brutality . They developed a close relationship towards them. That's why Tatsumi was turning into an assassin by the elder.

"For me. I just remembered my parents lately. And it is unsure what to do."said Tatsumi

"I am glad for that Tatsumi. You were mysterious when you arrives her like a ninja for nowhere."said Ieyasu

"More than a ninja eh...no offense Ieyasu. Even i becoming a ninja still doesn"t have a toll off."Tatsumi said

After they eaten they heard a loud recommendation outside. Tatsumi looked on the window seeing fires everywhere. Until he grabbed his broadsword,Sayo grabbed her bow and arrow,while Ieyusa grabbed his axe. The tree went out of the house. They saw the village were destroyed by the fires creating be the empire.

"Why are they attacking the village.?."Tatsumi asked

Until a guard arrived behind Tatsumi until he was hit by Sayo by her arrows.

"Sayo."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi get it together. Find the elder. Ieyasu and i can handle this."said Sayo

Without hesistations. Tatsumi ran to the elders house. He killed the guards until he was to late.

"Old man...are you here?..."Tatsumi asked as he avoided the debris falling.

" ...inside..." The elder told him causing Tatsumi to enter his chambers,

Tatsumi rushed to the elder's chamber until he found him heavily wounded. His legs were cut off and blood was everwhere. Tatsumi knelt down.

"Old man...,.what happened?..."Tatsumi asked

"The empire ...attacked us all...they were looking for something,...they were looking for something..."said the elder

"What is it?.. What did they want?."Tatsumi asked

"They want something,...they want something ...i didn't want to give them...it choosed you Tatsumi..."

"What are they looking for?..."

"The orb...the orb...the...Devils assassin orb..."said the old man causing Tatsumi to gasped of what he'd say.

"You have it all along...?.."Tatsumi asked

"I kept it safe...from the empire...i didn,t want them to have it..." The elder said as he opened the book containing the ball. Tatsumi gasped seeing it.

The orb was like a size of the small ball. However it was shining into black amd red. The lightning was both. Tatsumi looked at the ball.

"I ...knew i couldn't keep it anymore...it choose someone...Tatsumi...keep this away from the empire no matter what..."The elder told Tatsumi as he gave the ball to him.

"Old man,..."said Tatsumi

"It belongs to you...no matter what..."

The door was smashed until the elder told Tatsumi to hide while carrying the orb. Tatsumi hide on the other side of the chamber. He saw Esdeath and his guards coming. Esdeath saw the elder only to let him.

"Where is it?."Esdeath demanded

"you will never get it...no,...matter what..."the elder spat

Esdeath pulled her rapier and stabbed the elder. Tatsumi gasped until he covered his mouth to prevent from speaking. The orb that he was holding was still on his hand. Tatsumi heard destructions all over the chambers. Tatsumi looked into the elder's remains.

He was dead.

Completely dead.

His mentor and father figure was dead.

"General...what do we do this place?."the soldier asked

"Burned everything...leave no survivors here."Esdeath told them.

Tatsumi watched them leave the elder's house. He removed himself from his hiding place and went to the elder's aid.

"You trained me and treated me as your own...,i'm sorry i failed you...but i will destroyed them...one by one.. I will never forgive the empire of what they did it to you."said Tatsumi as he looked on the orb

Tatsumi looked on the orb that he was holding until he picked the orb into his hand. It was draining its attention. He did heard this before. Whoever finds the orb of the devil's assassins were considered as devils or worse. Something that could raged him. Tatsumi looked at it.

"Even i became a devil's assassin...i swore to protect against the empire. I will finished them all...all of them...i accept it."Tatsumi growled

The orb glowed until it began to shake while,Tatsumi was holding it. Its power went to Tatsumi causing him to screamed hysterially. The orb sucked towards Tatsumi until it was empty.

Tatsumi growled as he felt the pain within him. Tatsumi 's clothes had turned into suit or armour. However it turned into black ones. His eyes were covered in a mask and a cape was shown from his back. Black wings appeared from his back until he growled causing Esdeath to be heard.

"What was that?."Esdeath asked as he looked on the elder's house.

Red lightnings have appeared causing them to stepped back. The soldiers and Esdeath looked at it. Esdeath went a step until winds have drawn them stronger. Soldiers of hers were killed one by one unexpectedly. Esdeath pulled her rapier and used her ice manipulations.

"Ice won't worked at me."the voice told her

"You wouldn't stand a chance ...where are you...show yourself?!."Esdeath growled

"I am everywhere...yet you were the ones whom you ever outnumbered."

Esdeath saw fog everywhere. However her soldiers were slashed and turned to dust unexpectedly. Esdeath looked back and forth. Until she was punched by the winged person sending her to the ground. Esdeath growled as she attacked the person. However she gasped of what she'd saw.

A man who came wearing dark suit. His cape was behind his back. Until wings came out. Esdeath couldn't see a thing due to the strongest current. She opened her eyes seeing an arrow and bow was pointing at her.

"What are you?."Esdeath asked

"Devil's Assassin. Dark Angel."said Dark Angel as he released the arrow from the bow and hit it on Esdeath's right eye.

Esdeath growled as her eye was hit. The fog disappeared so was the winged figure who flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be different from Dark Hunter. Same powers. Same weapons but different agenda. Tatsumi may become stronger Asaassin and controled the devil within him. He will followed his master's rule.**

 _"Promise me...i want you,to survive...no matter what._

Tatsumi opened his eyes as he remembered of what his friend promised. He looked on every surroundings. He was on the cave.

 **"** Ow...my head hurts..."said Tatsumi as he hold his head. "What happened?.."

Tatsumi remembered now. He turned himself into Devil Assassin. Dark Angel. He was still wearing his suit but his mask was on the ground. Thus turning hinself into a devil. Then he shoot Esdeath with his arrows losing her right eye in the process.

"Sayo...Ieyasu?!"Tatsumi said as he stepped from the cave.

Tatsumi saw his village destroyed. The villagers were killed and the imperial guards were nowhere to be found.

".Sayo?! Ieyasu?!."said Tatsumi as he called their names. But no one answered.

"Sayo?!..

Tatsumi ran towards the village. Passing the others until he saw Ieyasu dead. He had a bullet on his head.

"Ieyasu ...what did they do to you?.."Tatsumi cried as watched his friend dead.

Tatsumi looked on his sword as he remembered that he killed the guards by turning them into ash. Tatsumi grabbed his sword and called Sayo's name.

"Sayo?!."Tatsumi said

"Tatsumi..."

Tatsumi looked at the pillars where Sayo was. She was heavily wounded as a sword went to her chest.

"Sayo..."said Tatsumi

"You survive...Tatsumi...i'm glad..."Sayo croaked

"Don't say anything...we will find something to cure you...i,ll be right back."said Tatsumi but Sayo grabbed his hand. "Tatsumi...don't...don't...give up..."said Sayo

"Sayo..."

"She needed..,you Tatsumi...she needed you most...she needs you..."said Sayo until she closed her eyes.

"Sayo?...Sayo? SAYO.!?"

Tatsumi cried as his friends and family were killed. He survived but he was now a devil. Tatsumi cried until he wiped them off. Tatsumi dug a ground and put the villagers on every ground. After he buried them. He kneeled on the ground.

"I failed to save you both...because i was to late... I promise i will avenge you both. I will destroy who killed you."Tatsumi told them.

Tatsumi looked on his hands. He has the devils powers. However he needed to control them. He needed to be stronger even using the devil's powers. Like his mentor told him of why he was trained.. Tatsumi turned back from the village..yet he released his wings and flew away.

 _"I need to be stronger and sensitive while using this. I know i am not strong enough. But i have to be prepared of what is coming. Even i turned into a devil. I am still me. Even i am immortal...i will fight back. Kill or be killed."Tatsumi said as his eyes turned red._

 _5 years later._

Two mercenaries were riding on their horses. Until the ground shakes releasing a danger beast.

"Its an Earth Dragon."the two mercenaries cried as their fate will be ended.

"You know it is a peaceful to walked without interrupting something."the voice said

Until the Earth dragon growled as blood landed on the ground. They opened their eyes seeing the Earth dragon killed. They saw a boy who was wearing black shirt,black pants and black combat boots. However he removed his sunglasses revealing to be Tatsumi.

"Are you the one who killed it?"the mercenary asked as Tatsumi put his sword into his shealth until he sighed as he beginned to walked away.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To the capital."Tatsumi said.

Both mercenaries looked each other. They saw the Earth dragon turned dust that amazed them.

"Be careful going there. There are demons there."said the mercenary

"I know...so was i..

Tatsumi grabbed his bag and his sunglasses. In the city, Tatsumi's eyes notice some of the people are scared of the guards. He also senses someone is watching him since he got in the city. He stopped to see a building said join Empire's Military. The person who been following saw the anger in his eyes and he keeps on walking. Few minutes later he stopped again and the person noticed he is looking at Night Raid Wanted posters.

He is looking at the most wanted **Akame** **of** **the** **Demon** **Sword** **Murasame** and he had a smirk on his face. The person was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. She goes inside the bar; she notices he didn't remove his cape. He just sat on the wooden table with cup of water and his hand is cover dark grey fingerless gloves. His sleeve is on the table.

"Hi there...cutie...i haven't seen you a while. My name is Leone. You can call me Onee chan. "Leone said bit Tatsumi knew this part.

"My name is Tatsumi. Nice to meet you Leone."said Tatsumi

"Say Tatsumi...i noticed you here. I haven't meet you here before. Are you from the country side?"Leone said

Tatsumi looked at Leone. Leone would swindle him but Tatsumi knew of what he was doing. In reality Tatsumi did came to the empire. And Leone was blinded to see him. However he pulled the bag ,which brighten Leone

"Actually i was from the country side. I was planning to joined the army. But there is a lot of applicants there."said Tatsumi

"I have connections?!."Leone jumped back

"Really you do? Can you let me in?"Tatsumi said filled with fake expression

"Of course. Stay right there...and i,ll be right back."Leone grabbed the bag and left the bar.

Tatsumi chuckled as the barman came in. Tatsumi went to his pocket and took some coins. The barman looked at him.

"Don,t worry...that bag contains marbles"said Tatsumi as he gave the bartender another tip.

Tatsumi put his sunglasses and walked away from the bar. He walked to the inn. Once he went to the stairs. The owner of the inn came from the back.

"Mr Tatsumi..your back. We had a fight and i went there to your room."said the innkeeper

"Is everybody alright?"Tatsumi asked the innkeeper

"Its fine...you keep pretty dark there."

Tatsumi looked down as he greeted the innkeeper some advice and told a reason. Once Tatsumi entered his room.

"I,m home...,Ace."

A dog came to him causing Tatsumi to smiled while wearing his sunglasses. He removed his sunglasses and checked into his weapons. He opened the drawers,where shrukens were there along with his arrows,knives,guns. His suit was there along with his guns and other weapons. Tatsumi closed the trunk. Until a dog licked his leg.

"Hey there buddy..."Tatsumi petted the dog

Tatsumi opened his bag seeing his weapons on it. He was exhausted after another assassination was done. He had been living on the inn for like a month now. This time he had another target to. He looked at his sword until it flew towards him. Tatsumi opened the sword.

"We did it again..."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi smirked as Leone grabbed the bag full of marbles. He knew Leone was part of The night raid. He would joined Night Raid. However he needed time first before joining. Tatsumi feed Ace with his food. Ace was wagging his tail seeing his master again.

"She fell for that trapped as well. Gotta admit she was to handle to make a swindle me."said Tatsumi until Ace climbed to his lap causing Tatsumi to stroke its ears.

"Lucky i found you on one of my travels. You were heavily wounded Ace. Which is why i took you in."Tatsumi said

During Tatsumi's travels (which he called it training) was walking into the countryside killing a lot of danger beast. Until he stopped on the alley side. He stopped when he saw a dog heavily wounded by an unknown attacked. Tatsumi went and comfort the dog. After nursing the dog back to health. Tatsumi decided to took the dog. And named him Ace.

Ace was loyal to his master. Even Tatsumi was doing his vigilatism. It decided to tag along. During Danger beast. Ace transform into a giant dog which amazed Tatsumi. However Tatsumi didn't kill Ace. Because of its loyalty to him. And he was friendly towards the others except the empire.

Even Tatsumi transformed into animals. Ace recognized him happily. Even he turned into a devil. Ace would recognized his master to much.

Tatsumi and Ace went to travels and travels of assassination. Even he was left behind. But Tatsumi had trained him bits of other dogs. Tatsumi had searched some demon hounds. He learned that demon hounds can shapeshifting to its true form. Even it was formed into a little size.

Ace looked at his master who was stretching his arms until fire comes out and put on the fireplace. Ace curled on the bed. While Tatsumi layed down exhausting. Over the years Tatsumi as Dark Angel have assassinate corrupt officials of the empire. That's why the revolutionary noticed that all of their targets were killed.

Tatsumi went outside of the inn and looked on the girl who was crying on the wall. He went there and asked what is wrong.

"I was from the countryside. I was planning to joined the army but i had no money. A girl named Aria took me in to her house. Until they tortured me. I escaped."the girl cried.

"Don't,worry...i will handled them. I want you to go find a doctor that will cure you...alright?"Tatsumi said as he gave the girl some money.

The girl gasped seeing the stranger until he disappeared. Tatsumi opened his trunk. He pulled his suit and put on the bag. He grabbed his sword,his bow and arrows,his knives and guns.

That Aria and her family paid to their sins. Tatsumi looked at Ace who stared at him. He opened the bag.

"Now Ace.."

Ace turned into mini size dog. He jumped to Tatsumi's bag as Tatsumi closed his bag. He exit the inn. Tatsumi was leaning on the wall. He was waiting for Aria and her hencemen came. The carriage arrived and Aria stepped out.

"Hi do you have a place to stay?"Aria asked

"Yes i do. My name is Tatsumi."said Tatsumi

"My name is Aria. Aria's Rosewood."Aria smiled at him

Tatsumi entered the carriage until they passed on the large mansion. Tatsumi looked on the entire surrondings until he smell blood on the shed.

"Wealthy people do have darkness within."Tatsumi thought

"my good man..,why are you here?"Mr Rosewodd asked

"My friends and i got separated. I was going to find them."said Tatsumi

"Oh my that,s tragic. You can stay at our guest rooms" Mrs. Rosewood said as Tatsumi make a bow

"Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it."Tatsumi thanked them.

Tatsumi went to the guestrooms. After that he pulled his suit and eventually grabbed his mask. After that he pulled his weapons. Ace stepped out from the bag.

"You go...find the shed."Tatsumi ordered Ace.

"Bark.!"said Ace as he looked on the window. Tatsumi opened the window letting Ace out.

After the clock reached 10 pm. Dark Angel hide turned invisible ,while the guards entered his room.

"He have to be hurry...lady Aria is waiting for us."said the guard.

When they reached to the bed, they found pillows on it. The door closed causing the guards to looked at it. Until one of them was slashed unexpectedly until he was killed by the sword. He turned to dust afterwards. One guard prepared his gun until he looked up. He saw Dark Angel until he swooped down and attacked him.

Mrs Rosewood was going to write something until she was killed by Dark Angel. She turned to dust. Then Dark Angel went to Mr Rosewood who exit his room. He gasped of what he'd saw. Until Dark Angel pulled his bow and arrow killing Mr Rosewood that turned him into dust.

"Sadist family are not very good at that time."Dark Angel said as he heard some guards were mauled from the shed. "Seems Ace likes to enjoy itself. I don't know what to do with that dog."

Guards were spreading. Dark Angel heard Aria escaping the house with a guard. More guards were surrounded on the house. Dark Angel raised his sword while looking at them.

"I think you made a grave mistake encountering with a devil."Dark Angel said as he lunged at them. Even the night raid came.

The entire Night Raid came. They looked on the entire surroundings but the guards were been attacked. The window was smashed throwing the guard to the ground.

"What on earth,?!."said Mein

Giards have been attacled from the ground. Until the night raid saw Dark Angel stepping out until he jumped from the window. The guards grabbed their guns to shoot him. Until he raised his sword and slashed them. All of them turned to dust. He raised his bow and arrow killing the guard that was protecting Aria.

"Wait please don't kill me...if you want money...i'll give it,you."Aria pleaded

"Like i needed that stupid wealth of yours."Dark Angel asked as he removed his mask which shocked Aria and Leone.

"Tatsumi..."said Aria

"Figures . You may have decided of what you were doing. A lot of country peole came here and you killed them with no mercy. I should give you a painful death."Tatsumi said as black wings appeared from his back which shocken Aria.

"What are you?.."Aria asked

"Devil Assassin:Dark Angel."Tatsumi slashed his sword killing Aria until she turned into dust.

Tatsumi put his mask back. He looked on the dust where the guards and Aria were killed. He sighed as another guard came behind his back. Tatsumi snapped his fingers until Ace came with his large form. That destroyed the shed door, then the guard was mauled by Ace until Dark Angel looked at the guard. He raised his sword and kills him turning him into dust.

"That worries me.."Dark Angel saw the door of the shed seeing dead bodies everywhere. Ace looked at its master.

"Come on Ace...we need to go."said Dark Angel

While away from the shed. Dark Angel looked on the corpse until he raised his hand releasing fire on it. Thus burning the shed in the process. Until he and Ace disappeared. The entire night raid gasped of what he did.

"What on earth was that? He just killed people by turning him into a dust."said Lubbock

"Our mission is complete."said Akame

"Yes but why have a strange dog with him."Mein pointed.

"That dog is different but i know it is not a danger beast."said Bulat

"His name is Tatsumi. I tried to swindle him only i opened the bag seeing marbles on it."said,Leone

"We need to report this to boss."said Akame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tatsumi will be very careful of his surroundings..**

After the assassination of the Rosewodd family. The entire night raid went back to the base where Leone explained to Najenda of Tatsumi. Najenda was impressed of what that boy was upto.

"So you encountered a boy named Tatsumi who was wearing a dark suit everywhere. I am impressed that he killed them all."said Najenda

"Not just that boss. He had black wings from his back. Then he had a dog...not just a dog but that dog was bigger and went back to his regular size."said Lubbock

"And his sword was different.."said Akame

Both of them looked at Akame who was blushing of what she'd saw. Najenda realized something.

"What is his sword Akame.?."Najenda

"There was a red and black handled. Mostly he killed all of the guards turning them into ash immediately."said Akame

"Then Aria was scared because Tatsumi has black wings on his back."

"Did you just say black wings. And his teigu is a sword and a bow and arrows that turned people to dust.?..said Najenda

"Yes like that."said Mein

"No...that can be right...could it be?"

The entire night raid looked at their boss who went back with a book that contains a teigu book. She flipped the pages and looked at it. Until she gasped of what she'd found.

"Boss what is it?"said Sheele

"5 years Esdeath and her troops went to the village to look for something. However the elder of the village refused to negotiate with her. They destroyed the village and one of them hits Esdeath. Losing her eye on the process."said Najenda

"But what does the village that Esdeath destroyed of. What is she looking for?."Mein asked but Najenda was standing.

"Years ago. There was a war that was created her by the first emperor. Aside from the teigus. Heaven and hell worked together to eliminate the ones. Heaven and hell send most of the orbs to worked together by creating assassins. An orb that contains a devils powers. Whoever find the orbs. They become devils or also known as Devil Assassins. Assassins of heaven and Hell."said Najenda

"Wait so your saying that Tatsumi is infact a Devil's assassin?."Leone asked

"Exactly. Esdeath and her troops research the village where the elder hide the orb. When Esdeath killed the elder of the village. The orb was gone. However Esdeath was attacked by a winged creature that lost her right eye."said Najenda

"I thought there are all myths."said Bulat

"No Bulat. There are real. The orb was divided and fell into someone. Tatsumi must have found it and he must be the one who killed the other corrupt officials. That,s why the revolutionary army looks for him to be recquited. "

"So where going to recquite him Boss?.".Leone asked

"We had to. Akame what does his sword looks like?..."Najenda asked

"His sword was like a black and red handled. But somehow it turned people to ash."

"Does Devil Assassins needed a teigu?."Sheele asked

"It does. What you discovered was infact Tetsusaiga. The lost sword of the teigu users. Tetsusaiga was similar to your sword Akame. However Tetsusaiga is different from any other teigus. It also destroyed the other swords. All i could say...is that we need to recquite Tatsumi. So he can helped the revolutionary army."said Najenda

"The problem is. How can we find him? He is not easy to be find."said Leone

"Well all hope we could."said Najenda

While the entire night raid was going to be meeting. They didn't know that Tatsumi was outside the base.

"They kept trailing me like a goose. Looks like a cat and mouse came. What do you think Ace?"Tatsumi looked on his dog causing Ace to wagged his tail.

"Excited to much of meeting the entire night raid.? Yeah i guess so, plus she didn't changed a bit. She was thinking of what is happening. And i know her from the start."said Tatsumi putting his mask on "we got worked to do."

 _Next day_

Leone was trying to find Tatsumi on the street where they first meet. However Tatsumi wasn't easy to find. Tatsumi was walking with Ace with a lease. While Lubbock was on his store. People would buy some books.

"God what a day. I wonder what Leone would find the guy."Lubbock said as he didn't know that Tatsumi was on the counter.

"Excuse me i want to buy this book."Tatsumi said

"That will 20 coins...".Lubbock was speechless as he saw Tatsumi.

"Okay...,here keep the changed.".said Tatsumi smiling

Lubbock draped his jaw as he saw Tatsumi and Ace walking from his bookstore. He dashed outside only to know that they were both gone. Gone instantly.

"Damn...i gotta report this to Lady Najenda."said Lubbock

Tatsumi and Ace were walking on the entire capital. They stopped when they saw the guards passed. They Ogre walking with his lackeys. Ace growled but Tatsumi knew.

"I know Ace. I know he is the target..come on.."Tatsumi and Ace went back to the bar.

While the barman gave Tatsumi and Ace some food. Tatsumi listened to the other people talking about Ogre.

"I,m telling you Captain Ogre was different . He accepted bribes by framing some innocent lives.."said the man

Tatsumi and Ace left the bar and went back to the inn. Tatsumi was training with his sword,his bow and arrows,his knives,then he throws his shrukens on the target. He was meditate using his powers. He opened his eyes revealing to be red ones. Night Raid needed his help more than anything.

He opened his trunk releasing Tetsusaiga from its holder. It was glowing red but Tatsumi used his aura to shown its measures. He punch on the punching back . Back to back. He even used his arnis sticks.

"Even i improved a lot. That still doesn't mean why i had to do it.."Tatsumi mentioned as he was covered in sweat.

While Tatsumi was away. He had trained different kinds of martial arts. His weapons from away from the empire. Even he improved his powers and controlled the devil within he came back. He attacked and assassinate. The empire that was Honest was having into chaos.

He swung his sword and hit the targets head. Tatsumi knew he couldn't stay anymore of the inn.

He sighed as he was relaxed. He remembered his childhood friend which is why he was watching her from the start after he had devils powers. He gave her gifts without her knowing and telling her she was fine.

Ace already like the entire night raid. He was barking at the imperial guards when passing. Tatsumi looked at Ace who was relaxing on the fireplace. He crouched his head.

"I know...and i am careful...of my surroundings."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi teleported to the forest. He was hunted danger beast from nowhere. Even he was calming his head. He had run through miles even he recorded it. He knew the entire night raid members. However he knew Esdeath was coming back.

This time Tatsumi was going to kill Gamal the oil merchant and Ogre from the imperial guard. Night Raid was going to assassinate them. Tatsumi opened his trunk grabbing his suit. This time he to encountered someone.

The entire night raid had missions to do. This time they are going to assassinate Gamal and Ogre. Their plan was to recquite Tatsumi. The informant told them that Dark Angel /Tatsumi had killed some of the others while they were busy. Which is why the revolutionary army needed his work. Night Raid decided to find him. Lubbock told him that Tatsumi was buying a book on his store. Then left with Ace.

"Did the dog took a liking at you?"Leone asked

"It was friendly and yes it was wagging its tail. Tatsumi was seems mysterious "said Lubbock

"What dog breed did he had?"Mine asked

"A german. A german shepherd. But it was so loyal and it took a liking at me. At us. Even it was barking on the imperial guards."said Lubbock

"Well those two are inseparable.."said Sheele

"Maybe. But that dog was friendly seeing us."said Akame

"And what did Tatsumi called his dog?"Najenda asked

"He named it Ace..

"Ace.? Like a card?."Bulat asked

"Exactly. But the dog was different."

"We really need to find that Devil Assassin. Dark Ange . I don't think he was far away. Leone have you checked the entire place?"Najenda asked

"We did. Even we passed the inn. Tatsumi must have known that i was going to swindle him. Instead i opened the bag seeing marbles."said Leone

"But there was something."said Akame

"What is it Akame?"Najenda asked

"When we are going to assassinate the family. Tatsumi scent the shed then he knows our scent. He must have been on the capital all the time. But no one knows where he lives."said Akame

"If he lives on the capital. Then why didn't we saw him before?".Sheele asked

"When i first encountered Tatsumi. He just arrived using his bag. I think he was here all the time. "said Leone

"So if he was here on the capital. Then why did he showed up at that time like this?"Mine asked

"Because...he was already in the capital before Leone met him. That's why Tatsumi knows the entire town and shops. Because he was already here for the past years."said Bulat

"If we are going to encountered Tatsumi.?.

"Recquite him as possible. We need his helped."

"Not to mentioned that he had strings like my cross tails."said Lubbock

Ogre was walking on Main street. He was drinking heavily until people froze. Ogre heard the Rosewodd family killed by an assassin who turned people into ash. Ogre realized that that the person must be the reason why Esdeath lost her right eye. People stopped moving only Ogre. Ogre looked on the people who are frozen.

"What is this?."Ogre asked

Ogre looked on the citizen until he was the only didn't know what is happening. Until Dark Angel appeared on the rooftop. He saw Ogre yet he raised his bow and arrow. He released his arrow and hit Ogre's shoulder. Ogre gasped as he saw the winged figure going to the dark alley. Dark Angel removed the spell causing people,to move regularly.

Ogre followed Dark Angel to the abandoned alleys. He stopped as he looked back. He followed until he was slashed to the ground. Ogre gasped seeing Dark Angel holding his sword and his wings appeared.

"Your the one who attacked Esdeath."Ogre asked

"Get up?! Get up?!.. Dark Angel growled

Ogre growled as he lunged at him. Dark Angel smirked as he flew until he appeared on the back and throws Ogre to the ground. Ogre growled as Dark Angel was holding his sword.

"You imbecile...you will die?!."Ogre growled

".Not me you will."

Dark Angel and Ogre swordfight until Ogre's sword was broken. Dark Angel arrived as he slashed his legs. Ogre landed on the ground. His legs have turned to dust.

"Please have mercy...i promise not to kill anyone...,please don't kill me.."Ogre pleaded

"Too late..."Dark Angel kills Ogre turning him into dust.

Akame was going to kill Gamal. However once he exit the bathroom. Akame prepare her sword until an arrow killed him causing him to turned into dust. Akame gasped as he saw the winged figured escaped. Akame chased the winged figure.

"Wait...wait.."Akame said

Akame chased the figure to the darkness. Even she was nearly tripped by the rooftops. Once she landed on the ground. Akame looked for the figure until she reached to the forest. Akame heard a growling sound. It was a danger beast. Akame swung Mursame bit she was thrown to the ground.

The danger beast has 3 sharp tentacles that can killed easily. Akame fought the tentacles until she raised Murasame. However she was thrown to the ground. Akame saw Murasame on the other side. The creature lunged at her. Akame closed her eyes.

Akame opened her eyes seeing blood on the ground. She gasped seeing Dark Angel shielded her. Dark Angel gritted his teeth until he grabbed Tetsusaiga and slashed the tentacles. The danger beast roared hysterically but Dark Angel raised Tetsusaiga and slashed it to bits creating dust.

Akame watched the person who saved her until he was breathing hardly. The danger beast turned into dust. Dark Angel looked at Akame who offered her a hand. Akame looked at him until she accepted him.

"Are you okay?"Dark Angel asked

"I am..,thank you."Akame said as he turned around and walked. "Tatsumi."

Tatsumi stopped as he looked at Akame who was staring at him. Both of them looked at each other.

"I guessed you figured it out my name.."Tatsumi said as he took of his mask.

"We saw you killing the Rosewodd family. And we heard you from somehwere."

"From the base weren't it?" The revolutionary army had heard me when i was on the other countries."said Tatsumi

"You know?"

"I was here all the time. I was going to assassinate at that time...only thing is. I left every countries."

"Then where's your dog?."Akame asked

"My dog? You mean Ace? I left him back on the inn."

"Wait...how long have you've been here on the empire.?"Akame asked while facing him

"2 months ago. I returned here. Leone didn't see me because i was wearing my sunglasses to avoid being detected. That's why i avoided you and the rest."said Tatsumi

"Wait...the boss wants to recquite you. We would like to recquite you to joined night raid...if that is okay for you?."Akame said

"I know you were asking and i will. I heard you and the others."said Tatsumi

"You knew?!..Akame was god smacked

"I followed your base. Avoided Lubbock's traps recently. So yes i already know."said Tatsumi

"Wow...um okay...so were leaving.."

"I forgot my stuff. I have to go back to the inn."

"Do you mind if i come along?"Akame asked causing Tatsumi to looked at her

"Its already night. Besides the inn keeper was asleep. But i did payed the inn for the rent or staying there. So okay."

Tatsumi released his wings causing Akame to gasped. She saw his wings from his back. Then he carried Akame to the night. Akame was amazed seeing the city from above until they arrived on the window of the inn.

"Its locked..."said Akame

"Ace..."

Ave heard his master,s voice until it ran to the window and opened the window. Tatsumi and Akame entered the room. Akame saw the inn perfectly comfortable. Ace was wagging its tail seeing her.

"Do you mind i touched Ace?"Akame asked

"Sure...he is friendly but to the empire his not."said Tatsumi

Akame raised her hand and went to Ace's head. Ace licked her hand causing her to smile finally she holds its head.

"My what a good dog you are...my name is Akame.."Akame said

"I see you two have been knowing that."Tatsumi said as he grabbed his bag.

"Is that all your stuff.?"Akame asked

"All of it. Besides i was done packing earlier."said Tatsumi as he grabbed a leash for Ace.

"Why do you have a leash on it.?"Akame asked

"Ace can sense imperial guards from nowhere. Which is why i am keeping him leash other wise he is going to rampage mode."said Tatsumi

"He was friendly."

"For a demon hound like him...he was."

The entire night raid was waiting for Akame to arrived. However she arrived from the door.

"Why did you just arrived Akame. We are waiting for you."said Najenda

"Well it looks like i got a little to late. He was there.."said Akame holding Ace leash

"Why do you have his dog?"Lubbock asked

"Because Ace was with me and he is cooped up with boredom."said Tatsumi

They gasped seeing Dark Angel removing his mask revealing to be Tatsumi. Mine and Leone gasped seeing him again.

"In a manner of speaking. I heard you were talking to me about recquite me. Amd i would joined Night Raid."said Tatsumi

"Devil Assassin,:Dark Angel. You were the one who survived the village created by Esdeath."said Najenda until Tatsumi bowed.

"Nice to meet you Captain Najenda." This shocked everyone of how he'd know.

"Ha. I haven't heard of that name for a long time. Nice to meet you Tatsumi and Ace. The revolutionary army heard about you killing a lot of corrupt politicians and some guards before. Anyone noticed?"

"Infact i was. I was here on the empire for the last 2 months. I barely stayed on the inn. When Leone tried to swindle me. I gave her a bag full of marbles. Its very like am old child games when swindled."Tatsumi said

"How did you know that i was going to swindle you?."said Leone

"I did watched you. Raised from the slums of the empire. Having possession of he teigu called Lionelle. You defeated those rich kids after assasult the a boy. Then you fought him off. You joined revolutionary army as part of the night raid...recquite by Lubbock. Hard to tell?.."Tatsumi said causing everyone to dropped their mouths.

"How long have you been empire lately? Because Leone saw you for the first time. She didn't saw you when you came here years ago."said Bulat

"I,ve been here for 2 months, i was staying on the inn back to capital. Besides Ace decided he had to go back to his nature ways."said Tatsumi seeing Ace wagging his tail as Akame was petting on him.

"Cute."said Sheele

"Infact i am impressed by your solitaire and intelligence knowledge. I didn't know thst i encounted you. Tatsumi...may i see Tetsusaiga."Najenda asked

Tatsumi withdrawn Tetsusaiga from his shealth then gave it to Najenda. Najenda looks on the sword until she holds the blade.

"Sorry it was always like that."said Tatsumi

"Where did you find Tetsusaiga?."Najenda asked

"I found him on the cave while i was going to journey. I sense Tetsusaiga until i grabbed it."said Tatsumi

"Very well. You will be trained tommorow with the Bulat during sparring. I like to see you both spared..sakd Najenda

"Of course..

"Sheele please take him to the spare bedrooms."

Sheele guide Tatsumi to his room. Before Tatsumi could go. He removed Ace leash. The dog was wagging his tail seeing the entire night raid. It jumped to Mine who smiled.

"Cute dog."said Mine as Ace licked her face. "good boy..

"Be careful Bulat. For tomorrow. Tatsumi may be a lot of warning types."said Akame

"What did he do earlier?."Lubbock asked

"He killed Ogre and Gamal. Then after we exit the inn. There were guards but Tatsumi fought them off easily."said Akame

"As easily? You mean he was using his powers?.."

"No. He really wanted to but he didn't. He just killed them all."

"Okay...we need to go for tomorrow. Akame i think you should teach him to cooked."said Najenda

"Okay boss."

Mine seems enjoyed seeing Ace. While Akame was walking towards her bedroom. She saw Tatsumi making a push ups with one hand. Akame saw nails pad of where his hands were.

"Tatsumi?."Akame asked

"Akame i know yoy were watching 99...100"said Tatsumi

"Why did you do that? Why are you using that nails pad?."Akame asked

"i wasn't asleep so i decided to do this a lot."Tatsumi said putting the nails pad on the table

"Right...i wanted to thank you..

"For what?...

"For saving me...

"I will always save you Akame no matter what.."Tatsumi promised her


	5. Chapter 5

Tatsumi opened his eyes. It was still midnight his sleep,was worse than it was. He saw Ace curling on the ground. However Tatsumi looked at the moon.

"I did made you a promise,,,that i would survived no matter what."

the morning

Tatsumi and Bulat where on the training ground. This time they are going to be trained with no weapons. Bulat lunged at him but Tatsumi avoided his punch as he throws Bulat to the ground. The others watched as they spared. They were amazed at Tatsumi as he fought with Bulat hand to hand then he kicked Bulat to the ground.

"What is happening?..'.Mine asked

"That Mine is one of our strongest member of the team was deafeated by a younger one."said Najenda

"Yield..

"I yield..

Tatsumi grabbed Bulat's hand as they shook hands. Next they grabbed their wooden swords. They dashed each other. However Tatsumi appeared on his back and swung Bulat down. Ace was watching his master fighting, multiple times due to his trainings. Najenda was holding Ace. However they were held back.

"What he just knocked Bulat like something."Lubbock said

"This remind me of someone like i knew. But Tatsumi was different even he is a devil's assassin. Bulat i want you to use incursio."

"Incursio?!..Bulat transform into incursio

Tatsumi threw back until he transform into Dark Angel. The others saw them fighting however Bulat turns invisible. Tatsumi closed his eyes causing everyone to be confused of what he was doing. Until Bulat was going to attacked Tatsumi yet Tatsumi opened his eyes and vanished without a trace. Until Bulat was thrown down by Tatsumi using his fingers.

Everyone gasped of what he did. Tatsumi offered Bulat another hand. Bulat looked at him until they smiled each other.

"Tatsumi i am impressed by your technique. Tell me what martial arts did you were trained?.."Najenda asked

"Back on the village. The elder who was my mentor taught me to fight some stealth view. Which was helping. Back on the village. I was trained by archery and swordmaship. Then after i left the village. I studied a lot of martial arts from different countries."said Tatsumi

"Well that was impressing, because you seem mastered by using a gun that day."

"Also the Markmanship."said Tatsumi

"Well you did well. Today you will be training with Akame to do cooking. Of you don't mind?."Mine asked

"I don't mind."said Tatsumi until he sense something

"Grrrrrrrrrr"Ace growled

"What's wrong Ace?"Sheele asked

Tatsumi used his sight seeing 9 assassins coming from the base. Ace was growling at them.

"Assassins.."said Tatsumi as he looked at Ace. "Go!?"

Ace ran towards the fence until he transform into gigantic dog. All of them were scattering through the forest seeing assassins. Tatsumi was with Bulat.

"Have you experienced this before?"Bulat asked

"Yes...i did. I was running with the other back during hunts."said Tatsumi

"And the second thought. You may call me handsome or bro."Bulat cheered him

"You got it bro."Tatsumi smiled

"Yeah that's more like it

Both of them stopped as Assassins were nearer. Bulat and Tatsumi looked at the surroundings until they were being attacked. Dark Angel released his wings as he throws them a silver ball that paralyzed the assassins. Bulat attacked them so was Tatsumi. Tatsumi grabs Tetsusaiga and kills them turning them into ash. Then Bulat throws his spear to the others.

Akame came from the bush killing three men using Murasame. She saw Tatsumi and Bulat were done.

"Well that was all.."said Akame

"Not to mentioned thise tribal assassins are very worse."said Tatsumi

"Tribal assassin were worse."said Bulat until a shot was fired.

"Seems like Mine got powered pumpkin lately.."said Akame

People scream as Ace was killing them. He saw his dog mauled the other assassins.

"Looks like Ace seems enjoyed.."said Bulat

"He used to be. When i found Ace on the abandoned alley."said Tatsumi

"Why? he was wounded?."Akame asked

"He was. He was heavily wounded. When i found Ace. I healed him as fast as i could. Not to mentioned that i was adopting a demon hound."said Tatsumi

"Poor Ace. Luckily you found him..said Bulat until Ace came into normal dog. Ace curled on Tatsumi's leg.

"Too cute."

"He always like this.."said Tatsumi

The next day

Akame and Tatsumi were going to cooked while the others were discussing. Ace barked causing Mine to touch his head.

"Seems to be Ace took a liking on us."said Sheele

"Even he was a demon hound. He is a great dog."said Mine

"True dogs are sensitive and loyals towards their masters. I wonder Ace encountered Seryu's dog."said Lubbock

"Grrrrr."

"Nope he doesn't like that dog...much."

"Hey Sheele can we go shopping today.?.Mine asked

"Sure. Besides i need some clothes to buy..said Sheele

"Bring Ace with you."Leone patted Ace

"Not if you asked Tatsumi. He is the owner of the dog..not us."said Bulat

While on the kitchen. Tatsumi was peeling the carrots. Until Akame was a food tester. She the meat.

"Tatsumi do you mind if i taste one of your ingredients."said Akame

"Okay."

Akame tasted the other ingredients until Tatsumi saw the meat left. He holds the plate and took it away from Akame.

"Stop eating my ingredients?!."Tatsumi told her

"Just one bite. I will share you a some..

"I said no..

Even they were avoiding the collisons. Tatsumi throws knives at her but Akame dogde it. Tatsumi and Akame grabbed their knives until they throw each other. Akame dodge Tatsumi's incoming attacked. Until they hold each knives on their throats.

"I win."said Akame

"Not really..

Tatsumi grabbed her knife and spunned her around like a tango until Akame was caught in his arm.

"I win."said Tatsumi as he helped Akame

"Well you did."

Both of them watched the door. Tatsumi throws the knive on the door until it hit on the target.

"Whoa you did it,"

The others came to ate their breakfast. Tatsumi had served them fried lobsters. Some tuna and some friend meat. Ace barked as Akame gave Ace a bone. The others noticed why there was a knife on the kitchen door.

"Who did that?"said Lubbock

"Tatsumi did it.."said Akame

"Here you go Ace."said Mine giving Ace a bone.

"Aw Ace is so cute while eating.."said Leone

"Hey Tatsumi do you mind if Sheele and i go shopping while bringing Ace?."Mine asked

"Sure why not?. Ace need some bonding time."

There was meat on his plate. Tatsumi gave it to Akame who was surprised of what he'd done. At that time. Tatsumi and Akame went to the lake.

"Are we going to get some tuna..?."Tatsumi asked as Akame removed her shirt revealing to be her swimsuit.

"Were going to have tuna for lunch."said Akame

"I don,t mind."

Akame jumped the the lake . Sooner 5 fishes came out from the water. Tatsumi holds the basket as Akame jumped out.

"First of all you have to dive on the bottom. Then conceal your aura when they are coming to you. Give it a try."Akame said

"What ever you say."Tatsumi jumped on the cliff and swam.

Akame looked at Tatsumi who dived away. She looked at him until she felt her sweat coming.

"Tatsumi?...Tatsumi?!."Akame said

A giant tuna appeared from the water until it landed on the ground .Tatsumi stood up. Akame saw him.

"I was going to grabbed some fish like you told me to,...but I encountered this giant fish."said Tatsumi

"Well how are we going to bring this fish from the base.?."Akame asked

"Hmm...well maybe we could go barbecue using a grill that will used this..or make a fire so everyone can eat within. Ace is a glutton all of the sudden."Tatsumi said

While everyone came back from shopping and worked. Ace wagged his tail as Bulat throws a ball to him. Ace grabbed it and gave it to him.

"That's a good boy.."sald Bulat

"Why do german shepherds are very intelligent lately?"Lubbock said

"Ace was nice when we are shopping. He was going to barked on the empire until Sheele and i pulled him out."Mine said

"That's why Tatsumi trained him."said Leone

"What took them so long?."Mine said

"Maybe Akame and Tatsumi went to get some love hotels."Leone teased

"Oh my god. Leone you were thinking a lot. Why would Tatsumi and Akame would do that.?"Lubbock asked

"Because she was blushing seeing him."said Leone

Bulat,Sheele,Mine,Najenda and Ace stepped away as a knife was thrown to the ground. Which shocken Leone and Lubbock looked at the dagger until it released smoke causing them to be blacken.

"I think he heard you."said Mine

".Were back"said Akame

"Hey guys what fish did you took?"Sheele asked

"We caught some tuna. Then Tatsumi was diving he caught a danger beast fish. .

They gasped as Tatsumi pulled the danger beast fish. He used his rope as he was pulling to the base.

"Unbelievable."said Leone

"Bark..."said Ace wagging his tail until it ran to Tatsumi.

"Yeah i miss you too buddy."

"That's a giant fish you got there Tatsumi. I didn't know that there are danger beast on the lake."said Bulat

"Well we go barbecue."said Lubbock

They began to ate their meals outside the base. Sheele and Mine told Tatsumi and Akame that Ace was loyal and he was going to be fine. Akame smiled at Tatsumi was joking them.

"Well we did the rest. God i am so fully."said Leone until Ace was chewing the bone of the fish.

"He really is hungry at that time like this.."said Akame

"Ace was. When i found him. He was so heavily wounded and almost dying of starvation. Then i got him a food of my travels. Can't just abandoned him on the alleys. Otherwise he will be killed by other danger beast."said Tatsumi

"Hmmm you got a point. But having you and Ace are a package. Even Ace was friendly to us. He also helped our targets."said Najenda

"Mostly there was a guard who had a dog...which in fact an imperial . That imperial army was possessed by..."Leone said

"Seryu.."said Tatsumi

"You know her?" Lubbock asked

"Lots. Seryu was one of Ogre's hencemen. After i killed Ogre. She swore to find the killer who killed his mentor. Not to mentioned Ace was growling at her dog. She called him Koro."said Tatsumi

"Koro. Its a good thing you named your dog ace."said Mine.

After their supper. Tatsumi was washing the dishes. Akame saw Ace curling on the rug near the fire. Akame crouched its head causing Ace to licked her hand

"Feeling comfortable Ace?"Akame asked

"Bark.."Ace said as his head went to Akame's lap.

"My what a cute dog you are. Normally your master saved me and i will repay him no matter what."Akame said

Ace was scratching its head allowing Akame to noticed something. Ace barked seeing Tatsumi was wiping his hands.

"Seems to be that you and Ace got into regular agreement."said Tatsumi

"He was nice. Besides he is a good dog."said Akame

"Good...aren't you supposed to be asleep?"Tatsumi asked

"I was. Yet i couldn't. I know everyone was alseep since you caught a danger beast. But there are times that i needed to get out of somewhere."said Akame

"Yet?"Tatsumi asked

"The boss permitted us doing patrol days. When we are patrolling.."said Akame

"I see. Goodnight Akame..

"Goodnight Tatsumi.."

Both of them passed each other leaving Ace on the fire place relaxing comfortable. Dark Angel flew of the night. Once he arrived on the destination. He sighed.

"I'm sorry my raven . I am so sorry that i didn't tell you that i was alive. I will protect you that's why i promised you that day before i left."said Dark Angel.


	6. Chapter 6: Past

_Early Morning_

 _I_ t was nearly sun rise. Dark Angel flew back to the base. He did wake up for 4 where he was exercising and used his powers. Dark Angel arrived on the base. He removed his mask. And put it on the trunk. He stretched his arms.

"What a day...next time i really need to make more shurikens. Even it is the early morning. Oh right...it was already 5:45 am. Gotta make breakfast "

Tatsumi dashed towards the kitchen. Then he cooked for the others. Ace looked at his master.

"Morning to you Ace."said Tatsumi as crouch Ace's head. Ace groaned seeing his master. "I know it was early morning. But it is fine.."said Tatsumi

While everyone was asleep. Tatsumi was early to wake up. He was exercising on the forest. Then he was was going to trained again. He stared at the dummies. Tatsumi grabbed a blindfold and put it on his face that covered his eyes. He grabbed his shurikens . While concentrating he throws his shurikens to each dummies. Then he trained non stopped while holding two swords,his bow and arrows. He fired them using his guns. Then he throwing knife on the target's head.

Akame and the others woke up. Only to see the breakfast was set. Akame looked on the training ground. She gasped as she saw Tatsumi in shirtless as he practiced his swords again. He practiced his martial arts techniques. Then Tatsumi made several fingertips until he throws the knife to the target's head.

"What the hell? Tatsumi why are you in training?"Leone asked

"What? I was training."said Tatsumi

"Did you just cooked breakfast?"Akame asked

"I did, i woke up and made preparations."said Tatsumi

"Wow Tatsumi what have you done to the dummies."Bulat pointed

"I was training. While you and the others are asleep on early mornings. I was training."said Tatsumi

"Here Tatsumi...hit this."Lubbock pointed on the apple tress where apples where there.

Tatsumi grabbed his bow and arrow and hit the apple branch. The apples landed on the ground causing them to grabbed it.

"Wow."said Sheele

"Hey Tatsumi we still going to town remembered that part."said Mine

"Coming."

"Do you mind bringing Ace with you?."Mine asked

"Why is it Ace was boredoom here.? And i always go with Ace."said Tatsumi grabbing his lease

"Seems Ace was howling a wolf. He keep reminding us. If there is an intruder coming."said Lubbock

"First of all. I did trained him a bit like a regular dog would do. Then sooner he got his own traits. Come on Ace... and Akame i think you should be careful. Leone switch her food with yours."Tatsumi told her causing Leone to godsmached of what he'd said

"How did?..

"You tried to swindle me Leone. Even you were disguised as someone. I am not easily fooled. Anyway i gotta go."

Leone spotted a cannon ball on the ground. She sent a mischievous smile until she was planning to hit Tatsumi. Until Tatsumi stopped.

"Oh right. Leone you be careful holding that ball. It also electronic when someone throws them."Tatsumi reminded her until Leone got electrocuted by the ball "Or otherwise knows as paralyzed balls."

"Leone why are turning into crisp?"Sheele wondered

"Mind your surroundings."said Bulat

"How on earth did he know.? I was going to get his money. Then i found marbles on it. Man Akame your boyfriend seems like he knows everything."said Leone earning Akame to blushed.

"Tatsumi is not my boyfriend Leone."Akame huffled as she turned away.

"I think she has feelings for Tatsumi."Lubbock told her.

Mine and Tatsumi walked to the capital. Ace was sniffing on the ground while Tatsumi was holding his lease. They stopped on the wanted posters.

"Its a good thing that Sheele is not wanted."said Tatsumi

"Yeah. Sheele was not wanted but the others were identified. Sorry if i asked to much question much."Mine apologized

"Its okay. I am used to it."Tatsumi said

"Grrr..."

Ace was barking on the alley causing the two members of the night raid saw Ace barking on the two thugs who was hitting the girl.

"Hey shouldn't you picking on your size."said Mine

"Your going to do something about it?.

"It's fine. This little refugee came outside from the country. She could be a traitor any second now."

"So was i."said Mine earning a anger.

"Ace."Tatsumi ordered Ace.

Ace growled causing two boys to stepped back seeing the large dog until Tatsumi grabbed his dagger removing those pants of the boys. The boys ran away in fear. However Tatsumi gave the girl some coins.

" She deserves a good doctor."said Tatsumi

"Hmm maybe your right."

Once they passed on the shops and other shops. They reached to the cafe. Ace lied down on the ground. Mine gave him a piece of bread that waggs Ace tail.

"You seem calmed as usual Tatsumi?"Mine asked

"Well i got a tense of habbit. I know because there is an execution coming. Which is why we are blending..said Tatsumi

"How did you guessed?."Mine asked

"Even i am a devil assassin. I learned many things as well. And most of all a person who seem pitied by the girl earlier."said Tatsumi

"You were right. Its to hard to let it go. Luckily a stranger gave me enough money and told me to go to the revolutionary army. I should thanked that person as well. Mostly Akame."said Mine

"Why? Did something to happened to Akame before joining?."Tatsumi asked

"Well aside from this. When she was a kid. She and her sister were sold by the empire, they were placed into assassination program with other abandoned kids. She grew up as an assassin But as Akame grew older. She saw he darkest of the capital. One day she was sent to kill the boss. She convinced herself to joined the revolutionary army along with its people. But most of the kids she grew up with were killed."said Mine

"That's horrible for her."Tatsumi said

"Uh huh. Truth is Akame may be a ruthless killer but on the inside she was a caring one."said Mine

"I know. She told me.."Tatsumi said

"How?."Mine asked

"Um...,..

"Bark."Ace said

"Heard it from rumors...mostly...Leone was babbling me to much."

" _"To close..." Tatsumi thought._

Ace was growling hysterically causing Tatsumi and Mine to looked on the execution. Ace was staring into the prime minister's relative. Ioka. However Ace was growling.

"Ace what now?"Mine asked

"He is targeting Ioka. That's our target."said Tatsumi as he watch Ioka until his eyes turned red. "Man he was really a killer. Killing and rape innocent woman and beaten them to death.."

"how?"

"Calming.."Tatsumi said as his eyes turned back to green until he remembered something.

"Are you okay?."Mine asked.

"Yeah...just a flashback."

After their shopping or doing some things. Ace was curling on the rug which made Sheele lied down next to him.

"Has anyone have a camera."said Leone

"Nope."said Bulat

While they were doing their rest. Tatsumi was on his room. He was meditating to calm down. He sighed as he remembers of what happened.

"One day i will tell her...but now it is not the time."Tatsumi said

They were going to assassinate Ioka. Mine and Tatsumi(Dark Angel) walked to the forest till they reach to the cliff outside Ioka's mansion. Dark Angel grabbed his bow and arrow. While Mine looked on pumpkin.

"Hey Mine...is that pumpkin?"Tatsumi asked while releasing his bow

"Yep. It gets more deadlier as well."

Ioka was walking with a dozens of ladies. Mine noticed Dark Angel pulled his arrow. His arrows are both .sharp and most of all easily to be killed. Dark Angel pointed on the direction of Ioka. Dark Angel sighed causing Mine looked on the target.

" _Tatsumi was sighed. How is he going to. shoot the arrow on 30 feet or degrees.?"Mine thought_

Mine watched as Dark Angel released his arrow from his bow until it went to Ioka's forehead. Mine gasped as woman were screaming hystericaly. Dark Angel put his bow back to his back.

.We need to go.."Dark Angel said as he and Mine exit.

The guards were spreading however Akame and the rest killed them. Sheele was holding Extase while Leone was smiling.

"I don't understand . I thought we were suppose to kill 5 people."Akame said

"Aw man...i didn't get to kill any."said Lubbock .

"to bad Lubbock...you won't get have of a pay."

Akame sensed Tatsumi. She gasped as the guard was going to kill him and Mine. She hoped Tatsumi will survive. Dark Angel and Mine flew to the small ravine. Once they landed on the ground. Mine looked at Dark Angel's wings disappeared.

"Why does your wings somehow affected?."Mine asked

"I didn't used my wings more offen. I did used it for flying and other battles. But somehow i get used to it."said Tatsumi

"That was the reason. As for reward. I will tell you my story. I was born into the one of the tribes of western border. Which means half of my blood is foreign. The villagers didn,t show me respect. My childhood was a nightmare. However it changed. A stranger who was wearing a dark cloak came to me. I was surprised that a stranger gave me a food and a bag of money. Until he told me that the empire was corrupted. Which urged me to go to the Revolutionary army. That is why i was part of the night raid."said Mine

"Did you recognize this hooded person before?."Tatsumi asked but Mine shook his head.

"Nope. He was wearing a black cloak and his face was covered in dark sunglasses. However he left before i could go catch to him."Mine said

"I never know you had a rough childhood Mine. So was i."

"What? Why?."Mine asked

"The truth is...i was born here on the empire. My family was wealthy. However during our tripped. My entire family were killed by some assassins. I was found by the elder of the village."

"So it was a rough childhood you have?"Mine said as he walked past to Mine.

"Yes. After my second family were killed by the empire. That's why I disappeared."

"Then where did you go for the last 5 years ?."Mine asked until Tatsumi stopped.

"Mine..."

"What?."

"Mine.."

"What?"

"Look out.?!."Dark Angel pushed Mine to the ground until he dashed towards the knight. Dark Angel blocked the attacked from the knight.

The knight and Mine gasped as Dark Angel blocked the knight's attacked until he kicks him to the ground with strong force. The knight watched as Dark Angel shielded Mine.

"You night raid's are going to be dead."said the knight

"Your from the fist temple aren't you?." Dark Angel said

"Yes. I was. I was kicked by because of my bad moral."the knight staring at Dark Angel.

"Figures. I did noticed why your stances from the fist are such a bad tendency...yet you have no time to live by our night raid."said Dark Angel.

The knight rushed to Dark Angel who throws a punch. Dark Angel watched him until he ran towards him. He avoided the punch from the knight. Dark Angel snapped his arms causing the knight to yelled. The removed his grasp as he tried to kicked him. Until he disappeared.

The knight lunged at Mine who shoot him with pumpkin. Until he was thrown by the a knife. The knight looked at it until it send him to the ground with a huge of lightning. He coughed as he noticed the knife. He looked above yet 5 knives came to his ground. He jumped at that knife.

"Soaring Lightning?!"Dark Angel yelled causing lightnings to hit the knight

The knight stepped back as he tried to punch Dark Angel. Dark Angel climbed back to his back as his arms were trapped by his strings. Dark Angel jumped and made a cartwheel sending him to the tree.

"Mine stay there?!."Dark Angel growled as Mine hide behind on the tree.

The knight watched as Dark Angel's hand turned into balled of fist. Until red lightning was there so was black. The knight looked at him fearfully. He recognized that moves of him.

"No..,that can be possible...no one can handle that for hundred years..."

"You may see this worse. Farewell and see you in hell you stupid knight..

Dark Angel run towards him until he punched the knight making a hole on his chest. Once Dark Angel punches the knight. Red lightnings we're booming on the sky. The Knight saw Dark Angel's eys turned red. He gasped.

"Devil...Assassin."

" I am a Devil's Assassin. Dark Angel."Dark Angel yelled as he the knight fell dead.

The lightnings were disappeared into minutes. This time Mine came out so was everyone. Akame and the others watched as Dark Angel killed the knight with a fist. A powerful fist than the imperial fist temple.

"What the hell?!."Lubbock yelped

"Tatsumi you killed him...using your fist."said Bulat

"Mine are you okay?."Dark Angel asked

"I am fine.,,,,,,that knight was going to hit me. However i noticed. Tatsumi sensed the knight from far away."said Mine as she went to Sheele.

"Well Mission complete."said Akame as Leone holds Tatsumi's knife from the ground.

"Leone...put that knife down."Mine said as Dark Angel put his sunglasses

"Why...its just a dagger."

"What your holding is a dagger that is electrically vibrate towards the enemies. But before you could say that...it got a.

 _Boom._

Smoke came out. Leone was coughing until her hair was covered in black everywhere. The others drapped their jaws until they laugh.

"Timer."said Tatsumi who took his mask off.

Once they went back to the base. They saw Najenda was crouching Ace. Ace barked seeing them especially Tatsumi. Until it jumped to Tatsumi and licked on his face.

"Okay you win...next time well bring you to missions again."said Tatsumi

"Again? You mean you dragged Ace on your missions?"Sheele asked while petting on Ace head.

"Always. If i didn't bring Ace to missions. He,ll burned the forest for a week."

"So how was your missions?"Najenda asked

Mine explained to Najenda that Dark Angel killed Ioka and the guard. Anyone saw this and most of all clapped. Bulat gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Akame just smiled as well.

"Man Tatsumi your going to teach us that."Lubbock said

"Just a habit."

"Leone why are you burning?."Najenda asked

"I got tricked again by Tatsumi."Leone swored defeat.

"Always careful of what weapon your holding. Geez it was like teaching on elementary school."said Tatsumi

While everyone went back to the bedrooms. Tatsumi and Ace went to the cliff seeing a dozems of stars everywhere. Ace looked back and barked happily. Tatsumi didn't looked back.

"Akame i know your there."said Tatsumi

"How did you know?."Akame asked while holding a cloak.

"Even i didn't see you from behind. My other eye is not asleep."said Tatsumi as Akame was petting Ace softy

"I went to your room. And i see you outside. Sorry i interrupted your concentration."said Akame

"It was fine. I wasn't concentrating. I was staring on the sky. It was filled with stars."said Tatsumi

"Do you mind if i tagged in?.

"Of course."

"Why do you love stars so much?."Akame asked while Tatsumi glared at her and sighed.

"My friend and i got a little ritual of this. We could see the stars so quiet and peacefully."

"Stars can't grant wishes aren't they?"Akame asked

"What makes you say that.?"Tatsumi asked

"I mean if they grant wishes. Then i will going to wished that my friend will never die."

"So you had a friend before?"

"To be honest Tatsumi. I do have a friend who understands me. I was so young and he was adventorous. Then we could go into somewhere. His parents are wealthy people. But in reality they were kind. Then everything happened. He was gone...as dead. I thought he would returned and kept our promise...but he is gone."

" _No...i am not...i am right here...alive and well."Tatsumi thought_

"Tatsumi...you think he is okay?."Akame asked

"i don't know..."

"Yeah me too."Akame went to his lap and fell asleep.

Tatsumi watched as Akame was sleeping on his lap. He smiled sadly as he put his hand on her head..

"I am okay...my raven."


	7. Chapter 7:Tatsumi's childhood part 1

" _Even you can't see me but i can see you from afar till now."_

Night

Dark Angel arrived on the house alone. His childhood home. He felt shiver within him however he enter the house. He grabbed his key and opened the gates and doors. Tatsumi stepped inside of the house. He did visit here but staying no.

"This house never changed. It is still the part where i was born and i meet you...my raven."Tatsumi said as he reach to the kitchen. He remembered his parents. His father. His mother and their happy memories. He remembered when he was 8. He would paced on the stairs to be with his father.

 _Flashback_

 _When Tatsumi was 8. He was walking on the stairs of their home. He was excited until he approuch his father. He was thinking deviously until his father grabbed him._

 _"Tatsumi you know that you could give me a heart attacked you know that." A man who had green eyes and brown hair teased him._

 _"But Dad...your always making me jokes."Tatsumi said_

 _"I did taught you that trick am i?."_

 _Tatsumi's father's name is Theodore. A wealthy architech. He taught Tatsumi how to make passages before constructing it. Tatsumi was amazed of his father's works. Tatsumi loves drawing as well. There are times that Theodore passed his office...only to be drawing some places or underground passages._

 _Theodore was also a martial artist. Which is why he decided to trained Tatsumi so that he defend himself. Tatsumi was his only students. Not just how to fight,he would always taught Tatsumi some stealth mode. Like Theodore. Tatsumi was adventorous and would looked on the woods and the capital. Until a woman came from the bedroom._

 _"You know don't tell your mom about our surprised."Theodore told him._

 _"Nope.."Tatsumi said_

 _"Theodore. Did Tatsumi came there? He wasn't on his room earlier."_

 _"He is here."_

 _A slender woman. A tall but kind person. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked on her husband who was whistle._

 _"Where's Tatsumi?"_

 _"Honey calm down. He was not going to be taken. Besides he is sneaky."_

 _"He is sneaky like you. Because you taught him a lot."the woman smiled towards him._

 _"Now now Rebecca. He is going to be here any minute."_

 _Rebecca. Tatsumi's mother. She was a doctor to the hospital. Not just that but Rebecca often make a lot of chairtiy towards the poor people. Like his parents. Tatsumi is very adventurous. Tatsumi came from the door and showed Rebecca a rose and a card._

 _"Honey...you did this."said Rebecca_

 _"Daddy and i helped making doing this."Tatsumi said_

 _"No wonder why you two are sneaky at the time like this."said Rebecca glaring at her husband_

 _Even they were workaholics. They have time to spend Tatsumi with their break time. Somehow Theodore taught Tatsumi about some doctor skills. Rebecca would watched her husband and son._

 _"Alright you two are making a scene."said Rebecca_

 _"Mom..._

 _"Honey...we are just going to surprised you."Theodore said but Tatsumi snorted_

 _"Tatsumi...'_

 _"Mom...I didn't do anything...may i go out again?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"All right be careful."Theodore said_

Tatsumi walked towards the study room. He entered and took the books from the shelves. He looked at it. It was filled with poisons and cures. Tatsumi flipped,the pages until he saw a white book mark.

"Mom.."Tatsumi said

Tatsumi saw his younger self happily tapping on the books. True he was a cheerful and energetic child. But somehow he was industrious. He imagine himself as a child when he went to his mother's desk.

flashback

 _Most of the time Tatsumi would go to his parents study room. Even he was alone of the house. He would play,trained,study,cooking or cleaning the house. Tatsumi looked on the books._

 _''Mom's books. No wonder why Mom knows during operations.."Tatsumi flipped the pages._

 _"Tatsumi what are you doing there?."Rebecca asked_

 _"I was checking into this book Mom."Tatsumi said_

 _"Are you studying to become a doctor?."Rebecca said as she saw him reading poisoning and cures."_

 _"I was going to checked it Mom."Tatsumi said_

 _"I think i would teach you that."Rebecca said smiling generously_

 _"Really? But what about worked?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well i still have free time to do. Besides we still have precious time for our children."Rebecca said while smiling to her son._

 _There are times that Tatsumi took care of other children who are poor and sickly. Rebecca would make the children smiled. Tatsumi would passed his mother's clinic only to see how Rebecca made the children happy. That is why Tatsumi studied his mother's books. Tatsumi put he bookmark on the page he left behind._

End Flashback.

Dark Angel closed the book and put it back on the shelves. He looked down as he sat on the chair of his mother's study.

"I miss you too Mom."said Tatsumi until he looked on the floor where he was drawing his papers. Theodore would come.

" _Tatsumi...come on...buddy...we got adventure to do."Theodore said_

 _Tatsumi stood up from the ground as he was surrounded with papers of his father's works. Theodore smiled as his son was fascinated of his draws._

 _"Hey buddy what are you doing with my drawings?."Theodore asked_

 _"I was drawing. Besides i love to draw."said Tatsumi_

 _"Mhh your good at drawing..."_

 _"Hey Dad..can you make an underground hiding place."Tatsumi begged_

 _"Why not? Of course..,.you think the house has no underground passage?."_

 _"Mom told me that you've been hiding your presents for anniversary."Tatsumi told him that_

 _"Well it is a surprised for Rebecca. There is an safety underground place and this is the whole place."Theodore told him._

 _"Can you teach me how to make Dad? Please?"Tatsumi begged_

 _"Okay hot stuff...we do that...now come on...we should go hiking."_

 _Theodore and Tatsumi walked to the forest where they go to the pond to grabbed some fish. Then they would go to make tents,climbing mountains and trees and prepared traps. Theodore would teach Tatsumi how to fence then shooting some guns. Until that time. There adventure was happily moment. Once Tatsumi was tired. Theodore picked him up and carried him back to the house._

 _"He seems tired."Rebecca said_

 _"He was hyper. He deserve a normal childhood."Theodore said_

 _Tatsumi couldn't sleep as he was afraid of monsters under his bed. Even he was a trained person. He felt the feat wothin him. Theodore opened the door to his room._

 _"Tatsumi...why are you awake?"Theodore asked_

 _"Dad can i stay on your room. I am afraid that there are monsters under the bed."Tatsumi was tremble in fear._

 _"Okay..._

 _While Tatsumi was running on the garden. He stopped as he heard a twig snapped. Tatsumi was curious as he went to the direction took a noise._ _As he went to the noise where he heard._

 _Tatsumi ran as fast as he could as the stranger told him to run from differnet kinds of danger beast. At that time Tatsumi fel, into the abandoned well. And attacked by a swarm of bats._

 _Thedore came down and carried Tatsumi back to his room. Tatsumi had bad nightmares during bat attacks._

 _"Bats again?."Theodore asked as Tatsumi nodded his head_

 _"Do you know they attacked you? They were afraid of you."said Theodore_

 _"Afraid of me?"_

 _"All creatures are afraid of everyone else."_

 _"Even the scary ones."Tatsumi said_

 _"Especially the scary ones."_

Tatsumi opened the door of his room. It was still neat. He sighed. Even ir was still early on the freaking morning. The entire night raid was asleep and only Ace knows this place. Ace only...except for his best friend.

"To bad"Tatsumi yawned as he looked on the bed.

 _Tatsumi grabbed a sketcher and a pencil. He began to draw the entire house. Then he imagined making underground base underneath of the house. True his father was an architech ...but somethings more within. Theodore's works seems mysterious and secret from the empire._

 _"Tatsumi...come om.."said Rebecca_

 _"Coming mom."said Tatsumi as he run._

Even he visited this house. Visited but not staying. His house had plenty of rooms. For a noble he was. Even he upgraded his lair underneath the room. If the base was destroyed. His house is available.

"This place didn't changed since i left and my parengs death. Infact even i killed those assassins who killed them."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi closed his eyes. He remiscene the entire scene. He could feel his younger self. Running around happily with his parents. The house was happy family and life. Sadly it was now gone.

Gone.

Tatsumi opened his eyes. The entire house was dark as always. That was the past. His childhood memories with his parents. And this is his future. Becoming a devil assassin. Tatsumi felt dizzy on his head due to using his powers to much. He unexpectedly lied to the bed and fall asleep. Tatsumi muttered something.

"Are you scared My Raven..."said Tatsumi as he felt her scared. He position himself as he put his arms on his chest and silently.

 _Base_

Akame felt her lost childhood bestfriend hands wih her. She did dreamed him a lot...even more worried of him. There are times Akame was thinking her friends but this friend was differnet. Part of her mind telling her that her bestfriend was dead. But her heart was so strong enough. She still believed that he live. Because she know she could.

Akame received nightmares that he was killed. But she knew she was alive. But was he okay? Did he eat? Was he sick? Akame opened her eyes. She felt the wind coming to her, she position herself. She put her hands on her chest and breath silently. She calmed down as she beginned to fall asleep. Until she muttered.

"Thank you My Dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

_Wherever you had trouble. I came to rescue you no matter what.._

Akame opened her eyes. It was morning. She stretch her arms and went outside of her room. She stopped at Tatsumi 's room. She opened the door seeing it empty except his clothes.

"Where did he go?"Akame asked

Tatsumi groaned as Ace was licking his face. Until he opened his eyes. "Oh shit?!."

Tatsumi fell asleep on his own room. He remembered why he feel asleep. Because of his memories with his parents. Ace wagged and barked at his owner.

"Did they follow you?."Tatsumi asked Ace but Ace shook its head. "Good thing. I am so busted doing that."

Tatsumi flew back to the base. Ace wagged his tail. Akame opened the door seeing Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi your back. We noticed that you were gone."said Akame

"I was on the forest. I walked with Ace. "Tatsumi said

"Well your time...because your going to helped me making breakfast."Akame said as she smiled at Ace

" _And she didn't changed her appetite."Tatsumi thought_

Both of them were preparing dishes. Akame stared at Tatsumi who was chopping some vegetables. She didn't noticed that she accidentally slit her wrist.

Ow."Akame moaned as she watched her wrist bleed.

".Akame are you okay?. Tatsumi said as he looked on the blood on her wrist.

"Yeah i am okay..

Tatsumi holds her hand until he healed her. The wound disappeared into her wrist. Akame looked at Tatsumi.

"Here you go"said Tatsumi

"Thanks. I was clumsy enough."said Akame

That's fine..."said Tatsumi

As they were making breakfast. They eaten along with Leone. Leone looked at Akame who was staring at Tatsumi.

" Hey Tatsumi...where we're you last night? Akame went to your room only to find out you disappeared."Leone asked

"I was flying. I wasn't sleeping much, so the flying was better."said Tatsumi

"That makes sense. But still what were you doing during spare times?."Akame asked

"Well just doing my hobbies, cooking,training,or spending time with Ace...hang on...are Mine and Sheele are still bed yet?."Tatsumi asked seeing two plates on it.

"Yeah they always late."said Akame but Tatsumi snatched Sheele's plate before Akame could ate it.

"You know impressing your boyfriend now Akame."Leone teased her causing Akame to blushed but Tatsumi snorted.

"Seriously? Leone your making Akame to uncomfortable."said Tatsumi as Sheele arrived

Tatsumi put the plate to Sheele's place. Then he gave another one to Akame who looked at him with greatness. Najenda was nowhere to be .Tatsumi was training using his sword then some arrows towards their targets. Bulat watched his friend who looked on the target.

"Not bad...Tatsumi. You hit your target into bullseye."Bulat cheered him.

"Its nothing bro. Its just common practice."said Tatsumi as he put his bow back.

"Common practice eh? Mhh maybe your right.."said Bulat

Najenda was busy so Tatsumi went to the capital. He got bored going there. Ace was sniffing to the grounds. Until it growled. Tatsumi already knows.

"I know.. It is definitely him."said Tatsumi seeing the crowds.

Tatsumi and Ace went to the crowds seeing 2 people dead. Tatsumi saw the decapitation. Tatsumi spotted shinny on the ground. He gasped as he used his powers to froze people. Everybody stopped moving like ice. Ace and Tatsumi entered the crime scene. He knelt down and pulled something. It was a shard of a blade. He grabbed the shard and put it on his pocket.

Tatsumi snapped his fingers allowing people to moved now. However he and Ace left the scene. Ace was sniffing on the ground till it reach to the alley. Tatsumi looked around of the alleys. The presence was here. And it was to powerful. Tatsumi sighed as he immediately climbed on the walls. He finds a way until he pulled the knives with a cloth on it.

"Bark?!."Ace barked allowing Tatsumi to jumped from the alleys until he landed safety. Ace looked at him.

"I guess we did fought him...last night."said Tatsumi

 _Back on the base,_

Tatsumi was holding the cloth along with a shard on it. He knew it was him who attacked Zanku that time. But he was asleep back on his house. However he did remembered.

"i fell asleep...back on the house...oh shit.?!. Tatsumi slapped his forehead. Yet he throws the book to the door where Lubbock opened the door.

"Hey...Tatsumi...ow?!."Lubbock yelped as he was hit by book.

"Lubbock...are you okay?"Tatsumi asked as he grabbed the book using his strings.

"I'm good...jesus.,,you did throw like a massive baseball attacked."Lubbock said

"I was on town. Ace was bored again. I always dragged him out during break days. Aren't you supposed to be in your store.?"Tatsumi asked

"I was. Apparently i closed the shop for a minute because someone had bought 20 books."Lubbock stared at Tatsumi.

"I know. But you seem early. "Tatsumi said

"I know. Najenda would request for a meeting maybe today. Because someone was killed. The revolutionary army gave us missions lately."said Lubbock

"Okay thanks for reminding me Lubbock . I' ll be there but i need rest because i got overdose with some trainings."Tatsumi said

"Oh right. Figured. Your training have caused you a lot of time and tiredness. I was surprised that Akame was blushed at that."Lubbock said

"Hey if you needed an advice for a girl. Don't be afraid to tell her."said Tatsumi

"Sure thing. Thanks Tatsumi...and by the way...the book you've thrown to me. Was that a...novel."Lubbock said

"It was."

Lubbock left. Tatsumi sighed in relief. He closed the door. He locked the door using his powers. Then he pulled the sleeping darts on the trunk. Ace nudged his head.

"I know...i think i should do it.."said Tatsumi

Staring on the dart. Tatsumi pulled the dart on his right arm. Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he felt dizzy again. He collapse on the bed. Until he closed his eyes.

 _Last night_

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on his bedroom back on the base. Everybody was alseep except him.

"Okay...time to do it."

Tatsumi morph into Dark Angel. He whistle on the hallways signalling Ace. Ace heard the whistle. Dark Angel quietly closed the door.

"Arf?!."Ace barked

"Shhh! Not now."Tatsumi told Ace

Dark Angel and Ace exit the base. He released his wings as Ace transform into a little dog. Then they flew back to the empire. Once they reach to the alleys. Dark Angel looked at Ace who regained his size.

"You know the drill."

Ace nodded his head until he ran to the streets. Dark Angel flew to the rooftops and watched on the rooftops. This is possibility that Zanku was here. Ace howled allowing Dark Angel to run to the rooftops and saw Zank murdering the two person.

"Halt who goes there."the guard said

There are 9 guards were on patrol. However Zanku killed the rest. Once Zanku reach to the guard. An arrow blocked his attacks. The guard and Zanku saw Dark Angel aiming another arrow at him.

"Trying to make a bad entry aren't you?"Dark Angel asked

"Your one to talked. You must be Dark Angel. One of the Night Raid's comrades.."said Zanku.

"Go?!."Dark Angel warned the guard causing the guard to run.

Dark Angel looked on his imperial arms. It was in his forehead. However he didn't cared as he holds his bow. Zanku released his sword.

"Fear has gotten you"Zanku said as he lunged at him.

Dark Angel grabbed Tetsusaiga and clashed their swords together. Zanku tried to use his imperial arms but Dark Angel was faster as he arrived behind him back. Zanku gasped as Dark Angel throws a powerful kicked sending to the wall. The wall cracked yet Zanku grabbed his sword to shield himself. However Dark Angel appeared from the top and clashed their swords until the sword released a shard that nearly destroyed Zanku's sword.

Zanku watched his beloved sword cracked. He throws Dark Angel yet he landed in the ground. Zanku ran from rooftops to rooftops. Before going there. Ace bit his leg off. Zanku screamed as he was trying to kill the animal who hit his foot. However Ace released him. Zanku was bleeding when running through rooftops. Dark Angel watched Zanku coming to the alley wall. He raised his bow and arrow. He watched Zanku was going to the wall. Once he passed there. Dark Angel released his arrow.

The arrow went straight to the Zanku's clothing until a cloth was hit. Zanku was frightened until he disappeared.

"Darn it."Dark Angel cursed

Dark Angel watched Ace arrived in the rooftop. He petted his dog. Then Dark Angel looked on his dog.

"I'll be on my house...go back to the base. Otherwise they,ll noticed that your missing,"Dark Angel told Ace

Ace nodded in reply until it disappeared. Dark Angel released his wings and flew towards the house. His old chilhood home.

"That's right...i fell asleep when i felt my raven caught a nightmare."Tatsumi said

He position himself as he went back to sleep. He felt her shaking scared but with their little secret move did. Tatsumi felt her asleep peacefully.

"Goodnight my raven."

 _Present_

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was back. Back as ever. It was Zanku and he was the one who attacked him. Ace made a small bark causing Tatsumi to smiled and stroke his dog head.

"Its fine...i am back."said Tatsumi as he removed he shields from the door. "Whew so close. I thought i was so going to be late. Now we got a serial killer on the loose."

Tatsumi and Ace went to the hallway where Najenda was going to assign them. Apparenty Tatsumi already knows of what is going to happened. Najenda told them their mission.

"Zanku."said Tatsumi

"No doubt. It is him."said Lubbock

"How did you know it was him Tatsumi?"Akame asked

"I couldn't sleep last night...so i went to patrol. Then i went to the capital doing just blended in."Tatsumi said

"It was you who attacked Zanku. Ace was there weren't he?."Mine pointed on the two.

"Glady but sorry. I usually fell asleep on 1 or 3. Then i woke up on 4 to get some training. This is why i was asleep during break times."said Tatsumi

"Wait...i am confused. If your the one who attacked Zanku that night. Then why didn't you killed him?."Leone asked

"Killing him last night was not perfectly well. Ace was the one who trace him down and most of he bit his leg off. While his forehead. He has a imperial arms. It was Spectator. It was has ability to read minds or seeing someone else whom you dearly loved."said Tatsumi as he pulled a shard from his pocket.

"What's that?"Mine asked

"This is one of the shards that Zanku's sword has. During our battled. I immediately destroyed his sword which is why it cracked. Then i released my arrow and hit his cloth. However during earlier. Ace found a shard while i was the one who pulled the cloth on the alleys."said Tatsumi

"That makes sense, no wonder why Ace was acting strange earlier.."said Sheele

"Alright. I want all of you to find this murdered. Tatsumi are you sure he is coming back later?"Najenda asked

"I am sure of it. Zanku is a serial killer. And i faced a lot of serial killers before during travels. However there are different aside from Zanku,"said Tatsumi

"What did you find with Zanku?"Bulat asked

"Well. Most of all. He heard voices on his ear. Which is why he turned into psychopath lately. He stole the imperial arms from the warden. Which is why he is now a serial killer on the loose. Terribly lose for him."said Tatsumi

"Then i want you both to eliminate this scumbag once and for all."Najenda ordersd them

"Understood."they said

"Bro do you mind if Ace was with you."Tatsumi asked

"Why?"Bulat asked

"Well i think he needs time to spend time separatedly. Besides Ace misses you."Tatsumi said as Bulat smiled on the dog.

"Of course."

Dark Angel and Akame were paired on the street. While the area was still quiet. They should be careful. Guards are coming but Dark Angel pulled Akame and hide in the darkness.

"Keep out from the guards."Tatsumi said as he put Akame to the ground.

"Well that was easy for guards."Akame said

"Hey Akame...can you tell me about Murasame?."

"Yeah sure...what about it?"Akame asked

"Is it true that in one strike you will die instantly?"Tatsumi asked while Akame looked on her sword

"Yes. However there are other reasons."

"Reasons like what?.

"When i cleaned Murasame. I used my gloves before i could kill myself."said Akame

"Well that is tragic. I heard of stories of Murasame."

"And what does Tetsusaiga do Tatsumi? I did watched you killed the others. By turning them into ash. Was that Tetsusaiga real power or you never used his trump card?"Akame asked

" _Oh great...now she was asking me."_

"i heard Tetsusaiga before. However as i transform into Dark Angel. I found my sword and started my vigilatism."said Tatsumi as his cape was flowing.

"You still haven't tell me about the trump card?"Akame asked

"Tetsusaiga has a trump card. However i can't use it. Because it also make a destructive forces. Which is why i calmed down."said Tatsumi

 _"There are something else within Tatsumi.? Why do i get this feeling? Did i know him before?"Akame thought_

 _"_ How are we going to find Zanku at this area when you attacked him?"Akame asked

"Well he was an executioner. He isn't stupid enough to make insane attacks."Tatsumi said as he and Akame sat on the chair outside of the cafe. Akame looked at him after pulling out sandwhich. "I'll buy some drinks first."

Tatsumi went to the cafe and ordered some drinks. After buying the drinks. He and Akame ate their snack.

"I just wonder what is happening this day."Tatsumi said

"You could say that."said Akame as she grabbed her drink. She was surprised that it was her favorite drink. Strawbery milk shake. "How did you know it was my favorite drink?"

"Uh...the drinks were only available were strawberry and chocolate shake. So i ordered those two."Tatsumi said

 _"It was your favorite."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ Strawberry was my favorite. When i was young i used to climbed to on the strawberry tree to get some. I shared it with my sister and my friend."

"Your friend? You mean you two went to hanging out when you worked for the empire?"Tatsumi asked

"Well it was. But i stayed with him because his parents went to some conference and he was alone living on the large house. Then Father told me to guard him."

" _Typical Mom and Dad told Gozuki to watched me ..even I sneaked out on nights."Tatsumi thought._

 _"_ But it ended."

"Sorry i asked you some questions Akame. I know you missed him. Was he your first bestfriend than your elites?"Tatsumi asked

"I was closed to the other elites seven. Especially Cordelia. But he was different. He and i shared some bond that no one could understand. I stayed him with even his parents were kind enought to live me their house."Akame said

"What kind of bond did you shared?"Tatsumi asked

"Well if i was in trouble. He would go there. Then i felt his presence unexpectedly. "Akame looked down

"I am sorry...i didn't know you had a rough childhood. Mine told me about yours. You believed your bestfriend was still alive..?. Tatsumi asked

"in my mind it told me that he was dead but..."

"But?.

"But my heart said that he was still alive. And i believed it."said Akame

 _."because i am here. I am here."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ You know Tatsumi. I never shared this to anyone except you."Akame said

"Why not?."Tatsumi asked

"Because...i wanted to shared this. And most of all you are different than any devil assassins."said Akame

"What have you heard about them?.."Tatsumi asked calmy

"I heard they are dangerous and most of all covered in rage...but you seem like it. But there is something that I don't understand."said Akame

"What it is?.."Tatsumi asked

"Protecting. You were protecting someone...whom you were close apart."said Akame

"Maybe i was.."

Tatsumi felt the presence coming. Until Akame decided to go to pee on the restrooms. Tatsumi felt this was presence was extremely quiet. He closed his eyes and felt the wind. Until Ace howled from nowhere. Tatsumi opened his eyes.

"AKAME!?"Tatsumi yelled as he transformed into Dark Angel.

Akame and Zanku fought as their blades were clashed to each other. Akame dodge the blade. However Zanku throws her to the ground and tossed her. Akame gritted her teeth as Zanku knows her weakness.

"You think you can beat me to death Akame. The demon sword Murasame."Zanku taunt her

Akame holds Murasame until she dashed towards Zanku. Zanku laughed hysterically due to the voices. However Akame made a twirl and kicked him with a strong force. Zaku made a large hurricane causing Akame to landed on the ground. Zanku holds his sword until a shuriken went to the ground.

"Tatsumi?!.."Akame yelled

Zanku looked on the shuriken until it throws a massive force. Smoke was everywhere ,however Zanku lied down in the ground. Zanku regained his senses. He stood up and stared on the fog. Akame closed her eyes until she opened them. She was surprised that black wings were shielding her. It was Dark Angel.

"You really think you can scared me using that.".Dark Angel said

"Your the one who attacked me that night.?! You and your dog?!"Zanku pointed

"Guess. You really think that you could escaped me easily. Even i fought you last night."Dark Angel raised Tetsusaiga from his shealth.

"Impressive sword. Once i killed you...i will get that possession of yours.."said Zanku

"You could really say that. Because i am different from those empire or some serial killers like you did."Dark Angel smiled evily

"Then feel my wrath..Zanku said using Spectator.

Dark Angel gasped as he saw Akame running towards him. Despite Akame's pleas to Tatsumi. Akame was running towards him. However Dark Angel holds Tetsusaiga and slashed the illusion. Zanku was thrown back but Akame gasped.

"He avoided the illusion...Tatsumi.."said Akame

"What the hell?! Your supposed to see the love you most."said Zanku but Dark Angel looked at him. His cloak was flew but his eyes covered in rage until it changed to red.

"The biggest failure you can have in life is making the mistake of never trying at all."

"What is he saying.? Wait a minute...you can't be human...your not a human...the hell are you?"Zanku roared as wind swept to Tatsumi.

"Me? I was human...before...but i turned into something that feared the entire worlds. Where heaven and Hell started to make assassins for both of them.

"You can't be...your a Devil Assassin."Zanku said

"I am. Heaven and Hells assassin. Devil Assassins:Dark Angel."said Tatsumi as he dashed to Zanku with an incredible speed. "I'll destroyed the weapon first.."Dark Angel holds Tetsusaiga

"You deserveo do die."Zanku spat

Dark Angel and Zanku fought along with their blades. The sword that Zanku was holding were shattering yet Dark Angel evaded his attacks. Zanku swung his sword and cut Tatsumi to half. Akame gasped but Zanku saw Dark Angel smiled at him.

"i don,t understand...i cut his lower half then why is he smiling like i am the one who lost...wait...is it possible."said Zanku as he turned around only his left hand was cut by Dark Angel.

"An old trick of mine."said Dark Angel said as his double side disappeared

Zanku looked on his arm where it was cut turned into dust. He looked on Dark Angel who was still holding his sword. Zanku gasped as he could see the boy's aura was powerful than any others.

"No please...spare me...i promised not to kill anymore...please spare me."Zanku pleaded

"Why would i do that? Didn't the voices told you that they pleaded with you when you killed them? Did you give them chance ? No you didn't. I will show you what pain you should experience."Dark Angel said

Zanku saw through the Spectator. He yelled as he saw horns on his head. His arms turned claws. Zanku screamed yet Dark Angel raised Tetsusaiga and stabbed Zanku on the chest turning into dust leaving spectator on the ground. Dark Angel grabbed the imperial arms. Then he rushed to Akame.

"Akame are you okay?"Tatsumi asked as he was holding her shoulder

"I am okay...how did you know where we were?."Akame asked while staring at him.

"I felt your presence. Now come on...we are going to checked that wounds of yours."Dark Angel carried Akame (bridal style) and flew away from the empire.

Next day.

Akame was staring on the bright sky. After the battle with Zanku and Tatsumi saved her. She felt her heart was beating.

"Hey.."said Tatsumi

"Hi..said Akame

" I was going to go to your room. But i saw you going outside of the base."said Tatsumi

"Right...hey Tatsumi. Can i tell you something?. Akame asked

"What is it?"Tatsumi asked

"When Zanku hypnotized you. Who did you saw?.."Akame asked as Tatsumi looked at her until he sighed.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. But i might remind you this. Everynight raid are important to me..that includes you."said Tatsumi as Akame blushed yet she looked at him.

"Thank you."said Akame

"You have nothing to thank me for Akame..

They turned their backs at each other however the wind was blowing causing Tatsumi to looked back sensing it. He gasped of what he'd felt.

"Something wrong Tatsumi?."said Akame

"No. Maybe it was my imagination."Tatsumi lied as he and Akame walked back to the base.

" _You may be there...but i won't let you hurt anyone infront of me...including Akame. Even we met again. And this time...i will finished you once and for all...Esdeath." Tatsumi thought_


	9. Chapter 9

_There are times that you can't let it go of your dreams_

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi flew away from the village. The destruction of the village was horrible. He survived but a devil within him._

 _"I can't go back to the empire. I need to control them. Control my powers and improved my training. However i can't let anyone die because of me."_

 _"I still have a long way to go. However i needed to become stronger and learn things before i destroyed them one by one._

 _He stared on the abandoned temple. This was a perfect hideout. He needed to trained a lot of his martial arts. He needed to stopped the cruel empires. Once he landed on the ground Tatsumi looked on the place._

 _"Seems to be abandoned."said Tatsumi grabbing his bag._

 _Tatsumi knew hiding was the better solution and re trained his martial arts. He wasn't strong enough. But now he could entered several dojo's around the world. Yet he need to control his powers._

 _His powers._

 _End of flashback_

Tatsumi and Akame were sparring using wooden swords. Akame increased her speed yet Tatsumi able to pull her wooden sword out of her grasp and yield at her.

"Yield."said Tatsumi

"You increased your speed to much."said Akame

"I wasn't. Normally i used my powers when i am in battled. I never used them during day break."said Tatsumi

"What else can you possessed?"Akame asked

"I had everything that i could do...especially ice manipulations. But i don't like what Esdeath had inherit. Normally i got a little but pissed seeing her."Tatsumi said

"Can i see?.

Tatsumi raised his hand. He released a snowflake and snow from his hand. Akame holds the snowflake amd smiled.

"Here."Tatsumi gave her an ice rose

"Wow...even it is ice. You make a good designer."said Akame

"Ace loves it during snow. There are times i caught him swimming on the frozen lake. He seem enjoyed it."said Tatsumi

"But everybody loves Ace.."Akame teased him

"And now your snatching my dog."Tatsumi said

They both saw Ace wagging his tail while chewing the bone given by Bulat. Tatsumi slapped his forehead in dismay.

"I really need to control that dog of mine.."said Tatsumi

"Say Tatsumi,,,how many martial arts did you studied?."Bulat asked while they were eating breakfast

"Well i did mastered some gun shooting,knives,Swordmanship,archery even dart throwing when i was back on the village. After i left. I went around. For spending 5 years into complete exile."said Tatsumi

"Which part?."Lubbock said as Tatsumi gave Ace a bone again

"Well i first learned how to fight back on the village. Then i went to several places. Not to mentioned that Iron Fist temple."said Tatsumi

"You joined there?"Mine asked

"Sadly no. I didn't entered the Iron fist temple that would make me one of the Raskhash demons guarding Bolic the priest. No. I went to different kinds of dojo's that has more potential than those Iron fist temple."said Tatsumi

"So how many did you studied?"Akame asked

"Well i mastered Karate and Aikido,then i went to practiced Wushu on the same day. Then i practiced Bone Koppo,Ninjutsu and lastly Kimaguire."said Tatsumi causing everyone to be silent "What?."

.You studied Ninjutsu? I thought it was banned here on the empire."said Leone

"It may be banned on he empire but on the outside of the empire. You will studied it. It was more brutal because i did it on the same day."

"You mean you practiced and entered several dojo's on the same day.? Must be exhausting for you.?.said Bulat

"It does. But i did make my break before i controlled the powers that i have. It still not much ,but i did a lot of break time"said Tatsumi until Ace head nested on his knee. Tatsumi gave him another bone.

"Arf.."Ace said as he chewing the bone

"To cute for Ace."said Sheele

"On second thought Tatsumi. Even you mastered your martial arts. Then you became a contract killer as a devil Assassin?"Lubbock said

"Yes, i did become a contract killer. Until the revolutionary army had heard from nowhere. After my missions i went back to the inn."said Tatsumi

"So how long did you studied all of those?."Leone asked

"Aside from being trained by the elder. That was years ago. My parents are both martial artist...Mom would used to kicked Dad infront of me. Because he somehow nearly forgotten their anniversary. So when i left. I spend time studying martial arts for 2 years. Then i studied for some herbals and poisons for 5 months. Survived on the wilderness for 1 year. Then i learned that i possessed a lot of powers...no offense because i did used it on Akame. Then 2 years i became a contract killer using Dark Angel. I only killed the corrupt families or some guards or council."said Tatsumi

"No wonder why the informant told us that a winged creature arrived and killed the target that turned into dust."said Leone

.How long did the revolutionary army knows me?"Tatsumi asked

"Not much but with a bit of information we could gathered did came."said Bulat

"Besides i was staying on that inn for 2 months."

".You and Ace spend there on the inn for 2 months.? Then how come i didn't say you?.Leone jumped

"I did not just stayed on the inn for 2 months. Even it is already passed 5 years. I came back here and there and there to everywhere using my teleportation. No offense because i saw you swindle the man already. And i watched it."said Tatsumi

"So that's why you gave me marbles?"said Leone

Najenda chuckle along with Mine and the others. They even remember when Leone arrived carrying a pouch of money. Only to realized that it was marbles.

"I bought those marbles back at the market."said Tatsumi

"No wonder why they didn't sell marbles anymore"sakd Mine

"Yes. Because i bought all of them.."Tatsumi said

"It was funny for both of us. Leone got a bag of marbles."Lubbock laughed so hard causing Leone to have tick marks.

"Besides the only reason Leone didn't see me while i was on the empire because i was wearing my sunglasses. I did see Leone but she never saw me."said Tatsumi

"Clever.."Leone muttered

"Call it intelligence plan. Make a plan before you could started. That was the reason why I sense Leone afterwards."said Tatsumi as he picked the apple.

"What is Tetsusaiga's trump card?."Bulat asked

"Worse..

"Why?"

"If I transform into a devil. Tetsusaiga would match mine. I didn't want to talked the trump card. Because I told Akame that it was dangerous using different forces."said Tatsumi.

While the others were busy of their jobs. Tatsumi went to his room. He sighed as he felt that presence a week ago. Esdeath is going back to the empire anytime now. However it doesn't stopped Tatsumi as Ace nuzzle into his leg. Tatsumi smiled at his dog.

"I know I felt her. And I am more worried. I won't let her hurt Akame anymore. She nearly killed Akame before...I got there on time."said Tatsumi

Ace whinned.

"And I won't lose her Ace. Because I promised that I will survived no matter what..."said Tatsumi as he sighed in relief.

Ace titled his head.

"What?."Tatsumi asked his dog until Ace lighten his ears. "OH hell no.."

Tatsumi reach to the lake. He needed some rest before going out again. He swam on the water. His thoughts are full of Akame.

"Why am I thinking of her? Damn Tatsumi."Tatsumi thought as he went to the rocks. Only to saw Akame holding his towel. "Akame...what are you doing here?"

"I was going to take a bath...until I saw you."said Akame

" _Great this turned awkward"Tatsumi thought_

"Only to see you there. I thought you need some company."

"I'm fine. I was just swimming to calm my head. I got a headacne earlier because of the missions but I,ll be fine."

" _No i am not fine."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ Something tell me you got a worse scenario from your mind after the last 5 years."Akame said feeling concerned

"True but i handled all of those tips."said Tatsumi

"How?."Akame asked

"One I follow my rules. 2. I needed to make a plan before using it towards attackers.3. Mind your surroundings and lastly Don't be to proud of yourself."sad Tatsumi

Akame smiled at him causing Tatsumi to smiled her back. Leone would teased them as boyfriend-girlfriend tag team. However Najenda knows that Tatsumi and Akame would be Partners during missions despite their differences. Tatsumi was feeding Ace with some food. Then he polished. with his knives..

He stared on the targets until he throws the knife to the targets. He sighed reculantly, as he continue to use is guns and fired them.

"Tatsumi were back."Mine said

"How was shopping?"Tatsumi asked

"It was great. Sheele almost got lost again until I find her. Whew it was so exhausted."said Mine

"That was shoppers do."Tatsumi said as he holds his arrows from the box.

Mine gasped as he saw many arrows on the box. Tatsumi did make this. Bulat looked on his friend and smiled. Tatsumi was narrowing towards the arrow. He released the arrowhead and hit the target into full scale.

"Nice job Tatsumi. How on earth did you do that?."Bulat asked picking the arrow

"Directions were like targets to beginned with. A friend of mine taught me to use archery. But I used all of my weapons anytime as soon as I can. Leone caught one of my weapons and it exploded her."said Tatsumi.

"Thank goodness it wasn't normal as it was. Leone took your weapons and it returned she would fell the prank of it."said Lubbock as he appeared

"Well she tried to swindle my money that day. But I hope she learned her lessons. I just don't know what I was thinking when I was killing everywhere. Pretty soon. The empire will got my head for killing their corrupt members...even for that priest"said Tatsumi

Once they have a meeting with Najenda. She told him about their new missions about the illegal boss. However Tatsumi jumped in.

"Yes. lord Creto. One of the wealthiest men of the empire. He has the illegal possession of firearms kept on the storage room of his."

"That's right Tatsumi. Have you know Lord Creto before?"Najenda asked

"More than you can Imagined. I was on the house killing my targets before I killed my target. They said Lord Creto made a possession of illegal fire arms. However I killed my target and knows his planned was."

"When was it?"Leone asked

"4 months ago."said Tatsumi

"They said one of Lord Creto's men were killed mysteriously filled with ice,fire and anything else. That was you wasn't it?"Lubbock said

"Yes that was me. However not every single thing can also make another creation. The priest was also part of it."said Tatsumi.

"What priest?."Mine asked

"Don't tell me it was one of the member of Valley of Peace?."Bulat asked but Tatsumi nodded his head. "No way."

"Yes way. It was Bolic."

"Bolic? Why would he do something like that ?"Mine asked

"Bolic is one of Honest hencemen. Obviously he wanted to have a seat of council. Which is why his crime was drugging his food towards the victims."said Tatsumi.

"How did you know those?"Bulat asked

"Intelligence. I was going to assassinate someone only I learned that Bolic was part of that."said Tatsumi

"So a priest was going to make another exception."Leone said

"I'd say yeah. Pretty soon he is going to be targeting. Not with those 5 bodyguards of him except the other one. I did killed him back on his house 6 months ago."said Tatsumi

"Let me guess you killed Holimaca?"Lubbock asked

"Bingo you asked."

"However we need to go there before attacking lord Creto."

"That would,be great. However we still don't know what mansion that Lord Creto had."

"His property is considered shown to the empire. 5 underground passages that was on his house...whom he never knew. 1 was on the hall. 2 on the wall of the armoured. 1 on the large paintings whom it never removed. And lastly underground of the storage. There was a trapdoor that lends outside of the mansion till it reach to the lake."said Tatsumi

They looked on him until their jaws drapped. Most of all Tatsumi knows the entire floor plans of Lord's Creto's house.

"On second thought Tatsumi. How do you know that Lord Creto got 5 underground passages whom he never know?."Najenda asked

"Because it was my father who build his house."said Tatsumi

"Your faher? Wait...your father is the one who build his house?. How is it possible?"said Mine

"My father was an architech. Yet he was so gifted that he made underground passages that no one knows. He used to bring me to his works. Sometimes I go to his study,where all of his design are very helpful."said Tatsumi

"And right now. I want you both to get ready for tonight"Najenda said

Tatsumi went to his room. He opened his trunk pulling on the cape. Once he pulled the cape. A book was dropped.

"Shit."Tatsumi said as he picked the book.

Tatsumi opened the book seeing his dad's works. Theodore would draw his design to that book. Which is why Tatsumi got into his possession. Once he flipped the pages from each chapter. He saw Lord Creto's house. It's all design.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi noticed that Theodore was still on his study room. He peeked down the door seeing him._

 _"Tatsumi? Why are you still awake?"Theodore asked_

 _"I couldn't sleep until i saw you Daddy. Are you designing again for some houses?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well yes I am. Want to see it?"Theodore asked_

 _Tatsumi ran to his father's desk as he was amazed **.** His father's designs and worlds are both gifted. Right now he was designing to make a house for his client. He noticed on the underground._

 _"Daddy why they are underground passages there?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Incase of emergency or an escaped from someone. They must know the location of their hideout. Besides our house has a lot of underground passages."said Theodore._

 _"Daddy it is great. Wow."Tatsumi smiled._

 _"I know son."_

 _End of Flashback._

"Tatsumi? Are you okay?"Akame asked while she entered the door

"Akame what are you doing in my room?"Tatsumi asked while Ace titled his head. Akame crouch his head.

"I thought you were asleep."Akame said as Tatsumi shut the book.

"I wasn't asleep. I was grabbing my cloak when I opened my book to read."said Tatsumi

"What book is that?"Akame asked curiously

"It's my father's book. He would make a lot of design from this book. Which is why he gave it to me."said Tatsumi

"Your father and you must be close ,am I right?"Akame asked while entering the room

"Really close."

"May I see it?"Akame asked

.Sure..

Tatsumi gave the book to Akame. Akame looked on the designs that Theodore made. She was amazed and fascinated.

"Your father was an architech right?."Akame asked

"Yes. He was . He was talended for making houses and underground passages."said Tatsumi.

"I just wished I could follow my dream as well."Akame sighed.

"Why? What is your dream lately?"Tatsumi asked

"Well before I turned into an assassin. I wanted to be a writer. However I don't think I can follow to that dream."said Akame

"There are times that you can't let go of your dreams."said Tatsumi

"How so?"Akame asked

"There are times that we follow our dream. Sometimes they are followed by their parents footsteps. But the choice is yourself not them."said Tatsumi

"Why do you trust me so much?."Akame looked at him

"The truth is. Even I am close to the others. I fully trusted you...no matter what."Tatsumi said

Both of the night raid went to Lord Creto's house. The guards were scouting everywhere. On the storage room. The trapdoor opens revealing to be Leone and Lubbock. One of the other side. Mine and Sheele eliminate the other guards. Bulat killed the other guards that was guarding Lord Creto. The carriage arrived causing them to left. Lord Creto noticed his house was quiet and unattending.

"Where are those goddamn fools?"Lord Creto growled as he walked on the stairs

Lord Creto looked on the blood. He gasped as he saw Dark Angel on the window smiling at him. He retreated to his room. He locked the door. However he could his men cried mercy. He looked on the window. He saw his guards were killed by Night Raid.

"Your days are over."said Dark Angel

"Who the hell are you? Are you part of Night Raid?"Lord Creto asked

"First. Yes. I am a member of night raid. And i am Dark Angel. Devil's asssassin."Dark Angel said causing Lord Creto's eyes to widen.

Lord Creto grabbed his gun until Dark Angel raised his arrow and hit the gun into the wall. Lord Creto looked at the winged figure.

"Your a demon?!."Lord Creto pointed

"I am."

Dark Angel snapped his neck killing Creto who turned into dust. Their mission was complete. This time he regroup with the others. The mission was a success but Tatsumi was still awake. Ace was curling on the rug.

"I noticed. I shouldn't let my past coming back to me."Tatsumi said while facing on the fireplace.

"Tatsumi...your still awake?"Akame asked

"I was going to patrol before going to sleep."said Tatsumi

"Your still going out.? I thought you needed sleep?."Akame was worried but Tatsumi smiled.

"I am okay. Don't worry it will be just an hour. Then i am coming back."said Tatsumi

"Okay...Tatsumi...be careful."Akame said

"I will."Tatsumi replied as Akame went to her room. Tatsumi glared at his dog. "Watch them."

Ace barked at his master. Tatsumi smiled as his dog gave him an approval.. Tatsumi put his mask back to his face ,then he exit the door. He sighed as he stared on the forest. He ran amd ran until his eyes turned red. Until he transformed into a lion.

" _Even you i felt your presence Esdeath. You won't stand a chance..against me..even i am running out of time...hang on there..."Tatsumi thought as he reached through the northern border._


	10. Chapter 10

Akame and the others woke up. They noticed that Tatsumi wasn't there. Akame went to his room but empty. Except his things.

"Where did Tatsumi go?"Lubbock asked while crouching Ace with his hand

"He said he needed to go back there. He needed to patrol."said Akame

"Wait he was going to patrol after we killed Lord Creto. Didn't he needed more sleep?"Leone asked while eating some fish

"True but he wasn't tired."Akame looked at Ace

"Ace was still here. He doesn't go without Ace during missions."said Bulat

"Morning everyone.."Mine greeted them. Ace barked happily causing Mine to pat his head.

"Where's Tatsumi?."Sheele asked

"I don't think he can returned. He was going to patrol himself. Since all of us were tired. He volunteered to go patrol."said Akame

"Ace do you know where Tatsumi was headed...?."Sheele asked

Ace titled his head until his tail stopped wagging. Najenda and the others watched Ace barking on the maps.

"What is he doing.." Lubbock asked until Najenda opened the cabinet of maps.

"Did Tatsumi really teach this dog how to be intelligent?"Mine asked

"I doubt it. German Shepherds have intelligence on their own. Since Ace is a demon hound. He got a trait from the other dogs. ."said Bulat

"That is right.."said Leone

Ace grabbed the map on his mouth and carried on the floor. Akame opened the map containing the direction of the empire.

"Directions? Why would Tatsumi wondered where the other directions was?."said Sheele

"Its not just directions. It is also tribes. Where tribes and villages were live on direction. Since the empire is on the center then we are here on the forest hideout."Mine pointed the map.

"What does it even mean?."Leone asked

"Then where is Tatsumi?"Bulat asked

Ace whinned as he put his paw on the map above ,where there was a north destination. They gasped.

"That's the kingdom of Numa Seika."said Lubbock

"That's where Esdeath was."said Najenda

"Is he going to strike her there?"Leone asked

"No. Tatsumi would never do that. What I he.."

Ace barked happily on the door. Bulat looked on the window seeing a movement. Until a person came out from the bushes.

"There is a movement outside and Ace is wagging his tail."said Leone until Ace exit on the window.

"What is wrong with that dog?."Lubbock asked

They stepped out as Ace barked happily. Sheele was confused. Mine grabbed Pumpkine. Ace wagged his tail. They gasped as Tatsumi was shaking his head.

"Seriously why are you pointing that sniper at me?"Tatsumi asked while Ace barked happily unti he licked his face. "Yeah I miss you too."

"Tatsumi..wait...where have you,ve been?."Akame asked

"Right...Ace fetch.."Tatsumi throws a golden ball causing Ace to chased the ball.

"I guess that means a favorite toy?"Leone asked

"Yep. Ace and I left the toy back on the northern forest. Ace lost it so I went back to it."said Tatsumi

"Geez remind us where you headed next time. Akame got so worried for you."Mine said causing Akame to blushed

"Didn't I put the note on the table that I was going to get the ball."said Tatsumi

"What note?."Bulat asked

"The note on the table. I put there."

"Oh you mean the white note...I think I throw it away."Sheele said causing everyone to gained tick marks.

"That's no problem Sheele. Besides Ace misses his ball...for like 3 days."said Tatsumi.

"That is fine Tatsumi."Najenda holds the ball and throws it to Ace.

"Did you fell asleep after patrol?"Akame asked

."Really Akame? That is your first question. I don't mind if he is your boyfriend or not."Leone teased her until she was turned into ice.

"Don't worry Leone I will unfroze you for 10 minutes."siad Tatsumi

"Cool."said Lubbock tapping the ice until Leone punch him away.

."Or 10 seconds."Tatsumi mentioned As he passed.

"Tatsumi are you okay?.."Akame asked

"Yeah why?."Tatsumi asked while looking at her

"Because you look pale."

"I am fine..

Ace and Tatsumi entered the room. Tatsumi closed the door and sighed. Ace titled his head.

"I am fine. I don't know if I am going to tell the truth Ace. "said Tatsumi

"Arf.."Ace said

"Yeah a better one. No. Even I will tell her that I am alive. I would never stopped."

During Training with Bulat. The others watched as they spared. Yet Akame noticed that Tatsumi used his ninjutsu skills to learned the technique. He opened his eyes as Bulat's incoming attacks. Leone came in and watched the scenario. Tatsumi avoided Lubbock's wires as he went to him.

"Hey Akame you did noticed Tatsumi was getting hunker as ever."Leone teased causing Akame to blushed while seeing the shirtless Tatsumi who holds his nightsticks.

Tatsumi avoided the wires and Bulat attacks. He released his wire's from his wrist and caught Lubbock on the ground. Bulat lunged at Tatsumi but he avoided his punches and kicked Bulat on the ground.

"Well he did win again."said Mine

"That's Tatsumi. Hey Tatsumi...breakfast was ready.."said Akame

"We'll be there.."said Tatsumi as he looked on the dummy. He throws his shuriken to the target. Until it was hit. Once they were on the kitchen. They ate their breakfast.

"Say Tatsumi I am going to asked."Leone asked

"Leone remember that Tatsumi froze you right?"Sheele asked

"Come on. I was just goofing around."Leone said cheerfully as she looked at Tatsumi

"Sure what is it Sis?"said Tatsumi

"Where did you go last night? Akame said you went to patrol last night while we were sleeping."said Leone

"I was everywhere. Avoiding the empire and the others guards. Besides I just stayed on patrol for like 1 hour. "

"Tatsumi it's like you were needed some sleep. I mean you sleep like 3 hours. We all need sleep for 8 hours."said Bulat

"I know Bro. Besides I came back sometimes sleeping on the floor. And Ace would laughed seeing me tiredly."said Tatsum glaring at Ace who was chewing the huge bone.

"I know that. Besides you and Ace were doing some patrol nights. Ace would love that part,"said Bulat

"Otherwise I still got a lot of stuff to do."

Tatsumi went to his room and opened his trunk. He removed his cape and his weapons only to see his other stuff. He layed down to the floor staring on the ceiling.

"what a day.."said Tatsumi as he stared at Ace.

"I need sleep."said Tatsumi as he grab his sunglasses and went out of his room.

"..Tatsumi where are you going?...Bulat asked

"I had to go out. I think I was going to bored to death here."said Tatsumi

"Your being bored here?".Akame asked as Tatsumi grabbed Ace leash.

"Yeah...well Ace needs some touring again. I didn't sleep last night because he was howling like a wolf.."said Tatsumi

"Howling like a wolf?"Bulat smiled

"He is a demon hound. He can howled like a wolf. I am sure he was getting edgier. "

"That is so cool. I mean it. ."said Lubbock

"Anyway you too should be careful."

"Now Akame since your poster was everywhere. So you two don't go to every love hotels as well."said Leone

Tatsumi watched as Akame was blushing and covered in red fury. Tatsumi chuckle as Akame looked at him.

"Can I borrow your balls?."said Akame causing everyone to shocked of what she was doing.

"Which one the electric or the frozen one..?"Tatsumi asked while holding two balls.

"The frozen one."

"Run Leone."Sheele said as Leone beginned to run

Leone began to run but Akame throws the ball to her. Leone got frozen on that ball. Lubbock and Najenda tapped the ice.

"Great for an ice sculpture."said Mine

"She is making me uncomfortable."said Akame

"She was making you to uncomfortable. Anywho. Tatsumi where do you think you two going?"said Najenda

"I was going to go hunting first. Even Ace and I got surrounded by imperial guards. I don't mind because he also burned them to death. And most of all. I was going to teach Akame some archery skills."said Tatsumi

"How sweet."said Bulat

"Leone did match them up."Mine whispered at Sheele

"I heard that."said Tatsumi

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Mine ,Sheele be careful doing shopping. Seryu was guarding on the slums of the empire. Pretty soon her dog Koro would sniff at you both.".said Tatsumi

".Thanks for the tips Tatsumi."said Sheele

"Um how long would Leone would froze like this?"said Mine

"I'd say 10 hours.".said Tatsumi

Tatsumi and Akame went hunting. Akame looked at Tatsumi who was carrying a basket of bow and arrows on his back and holding Ace leash. Ace was sniffing into the ground. Any sign of danger. Ace could smell even danger beast.

"Never to realized you,ve been quiet this day Tatsumi."Akame said

"What? No. I was thinking a lot of plans to do."said Tatsumi as they reach the cliff

"So I will be training here. You know I didn't know any archery stuff"said Akame

"Which is why I am training you."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi grabbed his bow and arrow. He raised his arrow and faced on the target on the far away tree. Akame grabbed a telescope and watched the arrow hit on the target.

"Just aim,breath and fire."said Tatsumi

Akame sighed as she grabbed a bow and arrow and faced on the target. She sighed as she followed Tatsumi's instructions. She released the arrow from the bow. Until it hit on the branch.

"I sucked at this."Akame said

"You said you didn't know archery before. But your hitting was like you knew something."said Tatsumi

"..Normally I did know archery a long time ago. But it was a long time ago.."said Akame

"Let me guess your friend taught you that?"Tatsumi asked

" _Damn you Tatsumi. Of course she knows. You taught her. ...stupid."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ He did."Akame looked down

" I think what you need is your own bow. Making your bow would lovely."Tatsumi said as he grabbed something on his bag.

Akame watched as Tatsumi removed some guns. Until he pulled an ordinary bow. Akame gasped as she saw the bow. The bow has red and white handler.

"This was my other spare bow. Normally it was mine...but I got the other one from my mentor. Try this."said Tatsumi

Akame watched the bow. She was holding shakenly yet she holds the bow. She felt calm within her. Akame followed Tatsumi's instructions as she raised the bow and released the arrow. The arrow hit on the target perfectly.

"Finally you did it."said Tatsumi

"Hasn't been a while. My friend had that same bow of yours."said Akame

"Grrrr!"Ace barked alerting he two persons.

"Bandits."said Tatsumi

Akame and Tatsumi along with Ace ran to the forest. The bandits were everywhere but the three were managed. Ace transform into its true form and attacked the other bandits. Akame and Dark Angel grabbed their swords together.

One bandit came to Akame but she swung Murasame and slashed them. Tatsumi grabbed Tetsusaiga and slashed them turning them into dust. Akame watched another bandit escaped. She grabbed the bow and arrow and released it. The arrow went straight to the man's chest killing him.

"Talk about bandits."said Tatsumi taking off his mask.

"Did you attacked them before?"Akame asked

"They attacked me yes. But in return they are now dust."said Tatsumi glacing at Ace. "You seem enjoyed yourself."

"Arf."said Ace

Once they returned home. Ace barked happily at the others. Akame walked until Tatsumi looked on the direction.

"Tatsumi...is something wrong.?"Akame asked

"No. Of course not. I was going to get something from the trunk."said Tatsumi as he went to his room.

Tatsumi went to his room to get some rest. He removed his cape and mask and put on the trunk. He sighed as he locked the door. Ace looked at his master.

"I know this is worse again...but I can't tell her Ace. Of course I will tell her but when. When does the entire night raid knows that it was me the cloaked person before.?! My head is so going to explode."said Tatsumi

"Arf."said Ace

"That is not helping Ace. This is not helping. God I am so exhausted."said Tatsumi as he began to lie upside down of the bed.

Ace wagged his tail and barked happily. Tatsumi smiled as he hold Ace head. Ace collar was on his neck.

"I remember when I first found you on the alley. I thought you were killed because of your wounds. But I healed you immediately..

 _Flashback_

 _It was snowy day. Tatsumi was walking on the roads to alleys. He just finished practiced the art of wushu. Yet he decided to take a walk on the cold night._

 _"Cold...damn cold."said Tatsumi as he tighten his jacket_

 _Normally even he is a devil. Tatsumi still felt cold like a human being. He just needed time. He knew he wasn't human anymore._

 _He was now a devil._

 _Devil Assassin._

 _Tatsumi passed through the crowded streets until he heard a whinning sound coming from the alleys. He stopped his tracks as he followed the voice. He looked down seeing blood trailing towards the torn clothes. That was protecting something._

 _Tatsumi went closer and closer until he gasped. He saw a dog. A dog that was wounded and covered in blood. Tatsumi looked down seeing the dog in a pitiful eyes. Tatsumi knelt down._

 _"Hey are you okay? Who did this to you?..Tatsumi's hand went to the dog. The dog began to barked "I am not going to hurt you no matter what. I promise you."_

 _The dog looked at Tatsumi's eyes turned red. He whinned but he calmed down. The dog went to his hand and licked it._

 _"Who would abandoned you in the middle of the alleys.?.Tatsumi asked while looking on the alleys._

 _"Arf."_

 _"You know what. I can't abandoned you like that. Who on earth would hurt a dog like you."_

 _Tatsumi carried the dog back to the inn where he lived in. He looked on the dog as he bandaged its wound._

 _"Its okay...its okay..."Tatsumi sighed as he healed the dog using his powers. There was a red light everywhere until it healed the dog. "Well good for now. But you need rest for the time weekend. Can't just abandoned you like that."said Tatsumi_

 _"Hmmm I know that look. Yet you are friendly dog hat I ever had."_

End of flashback

"Yeah I remember it now. Man I got a little bit tired today."Tatsumi yawned

Ace jumped on the dog and curled on the bedsheets like a cat. Tatsumi smiled as he lied down. Ace went down and put the covers on him.

"thanks Ace I owe you.."said Tatsumi as he fell asleep.

Akame went to Tatsumi's room to checked on the pair. She saw Tatsumi sleeping and Ace was sleeping on his feet. Ace woked up seeing Akame. He wagged his tail.

"Hi Ace...I hope I didn't disturb your sleep..said Akame but Ace shook his head. Akame smiled as she holds Ace head. "You must be lucky. Tatsumi did found you. You know Ace. Tatsumi reminded me of my friend before. "

Ace move his head allowing Akame to looked at Tatsumi's chest. Akame looked at Tatsumi until she tried to remove the shirt that was on his chest. However Tatsumi holds her arm.

"Akame ...what are you doing here?."said Tatsumi

"Aarf."Ace left the room

"Thanks again bud.."Tatsumi slapped his forehead

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up in a sudden."Akame apologized

"No it's fine. I was awake when Ace was moving."Tatsumi was going to sit on the bed.

"Right sorry. It's just I was going to checked you. Only you and Ace fell asleep during nap time."said Akame

''I got a bit of tired earlier during fighting with bandits. Did you sleep well?."Tatsumi asked

"I did. I just woke up. Anyway could you please unfroze Leone."said Akame

"Um Akame your the one who froze Leone using my things.."Tatsumi reminded her

"Oh god"said Akame

"Don't worry, the ice that captive Leone will not last."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi was cooking. He was chopping some vegetables and meat. He knew Akame loved meat. So was sweets. He smiled as he thought

 _"Your still a glutton till now my Raven."Tatsumi thought_

While Tatsumi served them their supper. Najenda told them that their mission was success. Ace was chewing the bone.

"God I don't want to be frozen again."said Leone removing the ice.

"You deserve it Leone. I mean you teased Akame."said Lubbock

"Well I thought so. Besides Tatsumi would be a lovely boyfriend to Akame."said Leone

"Leone please don't let Akame froze you again. This is the hundred time she did used it. Not just that."said Sheele

"Aw come on it was funny."Leone laugh he making Akame to blushed yet Tatsumi tossed her to electric ball.

"Thanks Tatsumi."said Akame

"No problem."

Tatsumi and Ace were on the fireplace. The others were asleep. Ace was comfy on the fireplace. Tatsumi looked on his watch.

"I had to go back to work."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"Akame asked

"I wasn't sleepy. So I decided to go back. You know guarding something."said Tatsumi

"Okay. Um Tatsumi. Can I asked?"said Akame

"Sure what is it?."Tatsumi asked

"It's just. I remember something from you."

"What?."

"Before I met Najenda. I entered the burning house. Then I got trapped by that time. I thought I was losing hope. But I felt like he was there."said Akame

"Your friend?"Tatsumi asked

"Yes. He did came and took me out. He kept calling my name. But I knew it was him. Because I felt him."

"I know you do. Well I am your friend as well. So was the others. Don't worry to asked Akame. I am here so was the others."said Tatsumi

"Thank you."said Akame

"Your welcome Akame."

Tatsumi went to his room after his patrol night. He was leaning on the wall. He began to cry as well.

"I,m sorry...Akame...I am so sorry my Raven..."Tatsumi cried as he embraced his knees.


	11. Chapter 11:Tatsumi's childhood part 2

_Intense._

It was raining. The entire night was raining. There is still corrupted on every nights. Time will never tell. Dark Angel was still staring on the roof. Observing the three beast plan to assassinate the former Prime Minister and his daughter. Spear. Dark Amgel was observing them.

"Now I got a bad feeling for this. First the empire was corrupted . Then this. No choice then."said Dark Angel as he raised his bow and prepare his arrow

He raised the bow and arrow and hit his target on the window. The three beast will assassinate them. Dark Angel flew away from the roof. He flew back to his house. Tatsumi grabbed the keys of the house and entered.

"Home again"said Tatsumi as he removed his mask.

Tatsumi went to the library room. He collapse on the couch. He groaned as he finished his target while everyone was asleep.

"What a day.."Tatsumi as he looked on the grandfather clock.

"I remember when I hide is my first passages that lends towards the underground. No wonder why I finished rebuild the house that lends to the empire's passengers that no one know."said Tatsumi

 _Flashback_

 _"finally I am back. Back to my childhood home.."sald Tatsumi facing his old house._

 _"I also need to re adjust this."_

 _Tatsumi grabbed the keys of his house. Letting him and Ace entered the house again. The entire place was covered in dust and cobwebs. Ace sneeze of all of the sudden._

 _"Don't worry Ace...we will have to clean this within an hour."said Tatsumi_

 _7 hours later._

 _"What a day...even I used my powers or not. It is still affected."Tatsumi was exhausted as he layed on the couch._

 _The entire house was fully cleaned. Even Tatsumi organized the underground passages that leads to the empire castle._

 _"Thanks again. I should have returned earlier but now I will used this house as an extra base of mine.."said Tatsumi_

 _"Arf."said Ace_

 _"Aw come on. I still have no idea why your covered in dust."said Tatsumi_

 _End of Flashback_

"God Ace was covered in dust. Even I used my powers to cleaned this place or not. What a pain toll off."said Tatsumi as he was facing the piano.

The piano.

Tatsumi stared at the piano until he went to it. He barely went to the chair,he placed his hand on the piano keys.

"I still remember this. My parents taught me this."Tatsumi said putting his mask on the piano.

Tatsumi was playing the piano as he began to remember the song. When they were little. Yet he isn't the only one who knows the song.

Tatsumi.:

Too many billion people running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven that you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that happened  
Though I search for an explanation

Only one thing it could be

Together:

That I was born for you

It was written in the stars  
Yes, I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours  
It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine until the day I die

I bless the day that I was born for you

Akame:

Too many foolish people try to come between us  
None of them seem to matter when I look into your eyes  
Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here  
If they'd only realize that

Together:

I was born for you and that you were born for me  
And in this random world, this was clearly meant to be  
What we have the world could never understand  
Or ever take away until the day I die  
I bless the day that I was born for you

Together:

What we have the world could never understand or ever take away  
And as the years go by until the day I die  
I bless the day that I was born for you

The piano stopped as Tatsum remembered their shared moments. He never removed them.

 _Flashback._

 _Tatsumi was running to the house. He was happy that he was never forget his routines. He saw Theodore and Rebecca talking on the hallways._

 _"Mom,Dad.,,what is going on?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well Tatsumi ...your father and I will go for a conference lately."said Rebecca_

 _"Then what is the problem for that?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Tats_ umi _the conference will taken for 3 weeks."Thedore said_

 _"Dad that is fine. I did handled the house all the time since you two went into conferences."said Tatsumi_

 _"Tatsumi...you know that part."_

 _"Don't worry. I will be watching my self in no problem."_

 _"Okay...but we will tell you something. There is a friend of mine. He is Gozuki. He and I decided to let the girl stay here as your companion or bodyguard while we're gone."said Theodore_

 _"Are you hiring a bodyguard for me? Even I am already 8.?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Well in case your lonely."said Rebecca_

 _"I don't need a babysitter.."Tatsumi retorted causing Theodore to snorted but Rebecca elbowed him._

 _"Ow.."said Theodore_

 _"I know you didn't want to. But I want you to considered it. Tatsumi. I met this girl before. She was nice. She passed on the clinic after tending her friends's wounds. She is a nice girl. So please."said Rebecca_

 _"Mom...okay...fine. I accept."_

 _"Wonderful."_

 _Tatsumi was aware of his parents word. True they were workaholics but they would spend their son during vacant time or break times. Sure he had handled the house alone,while his parents went to conferences. Tatsumi went to the capital to take a stroll off. He decided to wait. While exploring the entire street. He accidentally bumped into a person._

 _"Ow."said The girls as she landed on the ground along with her shopping bags._

 _"Oh my god. Are you okay?.Tatsumi asked as he began to grabbed the shopping bags and looked on the girl_

 _"I am okay. I am so sorry that I bumped into you."said the girl._

 _"No it was not. I was the one who bumped you recently. Here let me help you."said Tatsum offered his hand to her._

 _"Thank you."the girl smiled._

 _"So where is your place.?"Tatsumi asked while holding the other bags._

 _"Not far. It's just 4 blocks away."_

 _"Okay.."_

 _The two of them reach to the house. Tatsumi saw the other children passing but he felt worry of this girl. Once they reach to the doorstep. Tatsumi gave the girl the bags._

 _"Thank you for everything."the girl thanked him_

 _"Your welcome.."said Tatsumi_

 _End of flashbacks._

"Truth to be told. I knew all of them. The entire path is not a very safe place. Not even for me."said Tatsumi as he looked on the mirrors seeing his devil form.

" _You know that truth will hurt you."Devil Tatsumi said_

 _"_ When did the time that went go by. I tried to forget everything of what happened to me. But I knew the empire is after me. I needed to protect the entire night raid especially you my Raven **"**

Tatsumi closed his eyes that zooms towards Akame. Who was trouble with sleeping. This is not ordinary. However he calmed.

"Akame..."said Tatsumi

"Calm yourself. Calm yourself."Tatsumi said allowing Akame to sighed calmly.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi was walking on the streets again. He knew where the path was. This is no ordinary path._

 _"Mother,Father I am home."said Tatsumi as he reach into the house._

 _"Tatsumi...where have you've been ?."said Rebecca_

 _"I was out. "Tatsumi replied as he looked at Rebecca who was smiling_

 _"Always the adventorous child I ever had."said Theodore_

 _"I know that look. You two are making me crazy,'said Rebecca_

 _"Mom...where not."said Tatsumi_

 _"True."said Theodore_

 _"Fine. You two need to calmed down. Tatsumi I think you should go to your room."said Rebecca_

 _"Okay fine."said Tatsumi as he went to the stairs._

 _Yet Tatsumi didn't go to his room. He went to the library room and tapped the piano keys. He began_ _to hummed the song._

Too many billion people running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven that you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that happened  
Though I search for an explanation

Only one thing it could be

That I was born for you

It was written in the stars  
Yes, I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours  
It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine until the day I die

I bless the day that I was born for you.

 _Tatsumi heard the door opened and two persons where heard. Tatsumi removed himself on his position and walked back to the stairs._

 _"Mom...Dad.."Tatsumi said as he went down to the stairs._

 _"Tatsumi...I want to introduce you to Gozuki. My associate collegue."Teodore said_

 _"Nice to meet you Gozuki.."said Tatsumi_

" _My...what a fine gentlemen son you have Theodore."Gozuki smiled_

 _"He did inherit a bit traits from me."said Theodore_

 _"I heard that.."Rebecca's voice trailed causing Theodore to sweat dropped_

 _"Dad...why do I have to accompany someone. Besides I did live here alone."_

 _".Since when did you abandoned your son...on your house?." Gozuki whispered_

 _"He was 4"said Theodore_

 _"What event was that?."said Gozuki_

 _"Well Rebecca and I decided to go to another event and we got a little delay. Tatsumi remained here for 5 weeks."said Theodore_

 _"It's a good thing he survived."Gozuki was alarmed_

 _"well he did. When we returned home Tatsumi killed an evil bird for lunch."said Theodore_

 _"I was hungry..?"Tatsumi said_

 _"Hmmm...I did have a student who had his similar trait. Tatsumi she will be living here as your companion. Until your parents will be back."said Gozuki_

 _"She?."Tatsumi asked_

 _"Yes. She will be your bodyguard or chef.."_

 _" I would'nt be hurt."_

 _"Now I want you to introduced you to Akame."_

 _The girl came out from the door. Tatsumi and Akame widened their eyes. Until they shouted.:_

 _"You?!."Tatsumi and Akame pointing at each other_

 _"You know each other?!"Theodore asked_

 _"We bumped into each other earlier."said Tatsumi_

 _"Love at first sight'"Theodore whispered as Gozuki laughed._

 _"I am glad that we met."said Akame_

 _"So do i. I never got your name thou."said Tatsumi_

 _"Akame. My name is Akame."_

 _"My name is Tatsumi."_

 _"Well Akame you will be staying here on Tatsumi's house for 4 weeks. But you can come to visit back to our base.."said Gozuki_

 _"Of course Father."said Akame_

 _"Hi...Akame."Rebecca smiled_

 _"Hi Rebecca. Nice to meet you again."Akame greeted her_

 _."Mom...did you met Akame before?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"We did. She entered the hospital just to see her friend who was sick."said Rebecca_

 _"Never to realized that. Corey caught a stomach bug lately."said Akame_

 _"Oh that is unexpectedly. I didn't know."said Tatsumi_

 _"That is okay. Now Tatsumi. Akame is going to stay here as your companion. We will be back after that conference."said Theodore._

 _"You could say that."said Tatsumi_

 _End of flashback_

"What a freaking pain for that. I could easily asked Dad why he and Mom got a long conference lately."said Tatsumi as he stared on the clock. "Holy Shit it is already 12. I gotta go back there."

Tatsumi grabbed his mask and put it on. He stared on the house again and flew towards the night.


	12. Chapter 12:Helping Akame

Tatsumi arrived on the base. He removed his mask as he entered the door. Ace head jerked up. Tatsumi crouch his head.

"Its me."said Tatsumi as Ace calmed down

"Ace did miss you.".said Akame who came out from nowhere.

"Akame...why are you still awake?."Tatsumi asked while removing his cape.

"I was going to get some meat. You know for a midnight snack. Until i saw you outside of the window."Akame replied

"Right my bad. I was doing my worked lately. But i don't mind."

"It was rainy outside."Akame told him

"I know. Anyway...i think i might joined you if you want some company if you don't mind?."Tatsumi asked

"I don't mind at all."said Akame as they both smiled

Both of them went to the kitchen. They eaten their snacks amd talked their interest. Tatsumi looked at Akame.

"I never experience a normal childhood before.."said Akame

"Why not?."Tatsumi asked

"Because our parents sold us. I didn't know they were going to do that. Wish i could explained"said Akame

"I noticed. Me on the other hand. My parents were killed when i was young. Then the elder of the village found me. I wanted to repay them for coming here. But i didn't go so well. The empire attacked the village leaving me to survived. Even i lost Esdeath eye on the process."said Tatsumi

"Well your always be who you want you to be,"

Next day.

While Tatsumi was training with Sheele. Akame and the rest are on the base. Tatsumi stepped out from he water wearing an armour.

"congraduations. You learned how to swim with armour."Sheele cheered while Ace barked happily

"Ace and i knew this part. I was training a bit of this before."said Tatsumi

"He is a good dog.."Sheele cooed at Ace.

"He is always. Say Sheele i didn't see you on the base doing chores. Why?."Tatsumi asked

"I tried to cooked but i burned the meat which cause Akame to be upset. Leone left me with shopping. Instead of buying some sugar. I bought salt. Then i caused trouble for Bulat. I tried laundry ,but i sorted Mine into the clothes.."said Sheele causing Ace and Tatsumi to be sweatdropped

"Nah you won't do it again. Say Sheele why did you joined the night raid recently?."Tatsumi asked while he knows why Sheele joined the Night Raid

"I was born on the older districs of the empire. I tried to worked on jobs but i got a klux all of the sudden. People began to laugh at me,but i have a friend who was very kind to me. We all chatted and talked. Until it didn't go so last. One day when i visit her like i used to. A man came in. It was her ex boyfriend. He was furious. He was strangle her. So my first decisions was to save my friend. So i killed him. I was pretty calm all of the sudden. My friend and i didn't talked again. Then the court told me it was self defense. One day while i was on the market. The man's friends came to me. They told they killed my parents amd they will kill me to. Despite this i was calmed so i killed them one by one. I am good at this. Maybe i was crazy that i was becoming an assassin. I left my hometown and never go back there but it didn't stopped me."said Sheele

"Why?..said Tatsumi

"A masked hooded figure came to me that day, he told me to go to the revolutionary army because the empire turned corrupt. I was surprised all of the sudden because i was a free lance Assassin. Then i found the revolutionary camp and recquited to Night Raid."said Sheele

"You mean the same old hooded man who told Mine and the others to go to the night raid?."Tatsumi asked

"Yes. We are both grateful of that stranger all of the sudden."said Sheele

" _Guess i really need to be careful with my time traveling abilities while sleeping .."Tatsumi though_

 _."_ You said you didn't do anything chores on the base. Well i have to disagree that. People made mistakes no matter what."said Tatsumi

"True. You and Akame were great deadliest partners before. I don't mean to say this Tatsumi. But did you know Akame before?."Sheele asked causing Tatsumi to blushed

"I did heard her before. However she and i were friends. Normally she did told me about her childhood before. It was rough all of the sudden,'"said Tatsumi

Once they returned back to the base. Tatsumi saw Akame cooking. He joined her cutting some vegetables.

"You seem tired this day with Sheele?."said Akame

"Nah it was fine. Besides Mine and Sheele are playing with Ace. I thought you might want some help cooking."said Tatsumi

"Sure."

They were preparing some of their lunch. While Tatsumi was serving them lunch. He finished his meal and gave the rest of the left to Akame. Until he went to the cliff where he lied down. Akame didn't realized that Tatsumi had left.

"Has anyone of you saw Tatsumi?."Akame asked while crouching Ace who wagged his tail.

"He went outside for a second ago."said Bulat

"I,ll go check for him."said Akame as she left.

"I think i should go as well."said Lubbock as he left in a hurry.

"Why is Lubbock leaving so early?"said Sheele

"Maybe he was going to spy someone?."said Mine causing Leone to raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no he didn't. Ace you and Me are going to punish Lubbock"said Leone as she and Ace went to the door.

"I"ll prepare the first aid."said Mine

"Ace will kill Lubbock"said Bulat

Akame saw Tatsumi who was taking a nap on the ground facing the clouds. She smiled as she began to lie down on the top of him.

 _Past._

 _Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on the edge of the cliff. He was back on the past for now. He had one mission to do. Find Mine and convinced her to joined the revolutionary army. He grabbed his hooded cloaked and put it on. Sure it is night and Mine was on the alleys. He felt pity for Mine and the others (especially Akame). He walked back to the town._

 _"Where does Mine hide here on he roads?."said Tatsumi as he walked_

 _The entire road was quiet dark. Few people came out but Tatsumi bought some bread for Mine. She was indeed hungry on the streets ,while the other people ignored her like trash and unacceptable. Tatsumi finally saw the younger Mine on the street lying down. Mine started to get up but Tatsumi pull his hood back to his head,so that he can't be recognized_

 _"Here...let me helped you."said Tatsumi as he helped Mine_

 _"Thank you..."Mine said with a croaked voice while staring on the hooded person_

 _"Here. I am sure that your hungry."said Tatsumi as he gave her some bag of bread._

 _"Thank you Mister. Nobody showed me kindness here."said Mine_

 _"That is fine. Here take this."Tatsumi pulled out some coins causing Mine to gasped. "Listen to me. Get out of here. Go to the library of the Book of Night. Join the revolutionary army and recruit by Night Raid. The empire is corrupt here. It is the right time before something might happened to you. Do you understand me?."Tatsumi asked as Mine nodded her head_

 _"Wait...who are you.? Why are you helping me?."Mine asked_

 _"One day you will know. But i am a friend."said Tatsumi_

 _Mine nodded her head and left the streets. Tatsumi watched her gone until he disappeared. His mission was complete._

present

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He did it. He told Mine to go to the revolutionary army. Until he felt something on his chest. He saw Akame sleeping on his chest.

"Akame?!."Tatsumi yelled

"Hi Tatsumi..."said Akame

"What are you doing?."Tatsumi asked

"I saw you. You were falling asleep. So i decided to joined you. "Akame said until he smiled

"I was watching the clouds until i fall asleep."Tatsumi said as he lied down

"I see."Akame joined him

Lubbock was hiding on the bushes and snapped his fingers. He missed it. The scene. The incident.

"Crap i missed."said Lubbock

"Well you sure are in big trouble Lubbock."said Leone

"Leone...Ace...what the hell are you doing here?"Lubbock was sweating until Ace growled

"Time for your punishment."Leone said as he pullled Lubbock 's hood while Ace growled

During their time on their missions. Najenda noticed that Akame and Tatsumi are her deadliest tag team which is why she paired the two to be partners. When Akame told her about Zanku's attacks. Tatsumi as Dark Angel throws knives and hit Zanku even he was scared of his reaction.

"We're back."said Tatsumi carried some tuna on the basket

"Arf."Ace wagged his tail and jumped on the two

"What happened to you Lubbock?"Akame asked

"Ace and Leone gave me punishment."Lubbock said

"He was peeking on you two. Leone and Ace grabbed Lubbock and punished him."Bulat as Mine was playing with Ace

"Too cute dog."said Mine

"Never to realized your an animal person Mine."said Tatsumi

"That's because i love dogs before. But Ace is so cute. And he is inseperate between the entire night raids."said Mine

"Now everybody loves my dog."Tatsumi said as he hold his knives with electricity on it

"Are you going to paralyze someone?."Sheele asked

"Maybe but maybe tonight if we had missions. Besides i just finished mine last night."said Tatsumi

"Great idea Tatsumi. You seems good with weapons at the early age. Ace here loves to fight."said Bulat crouching Ace head

"Only because he got pissed when he burned the forest during our troubles."said Tatsumi

"Cheer up. Besides Ace is a demon hound and a lovely companion and watch dog."said Najenda

"Only he got pissed because of Seryu's dog Koro."said Tatsumi causing everyone to shivered.

"Sure he can be safe with Koro around?."Lubbock asked

"I don't know. If i see Seryu. She would kill me after i killed Ogre. Her mentor. I am sure. Mine i think you and Sheele be careful. Her imperial arms was currently sniffing towards enemies. I'd say bring Ace with you."said Tatsumi

"Even so. That dog that she had was an imperial arms. Ace is a demon hound."said Bulat

"Thanks for the advice."Sheele thanked him

Akame was roaming on the base. She heard a sound which worried her. In the middle of the night. While the others are asleep except her or Ace... Tatsumi. She went to the workshop. Tatsumiwas wearing his protectively goggles..while making.

Arrows.

Akame watched as Tatsumi put the arrows on the ground then he proceed. Akame saw the arrow head.

"Akame...i didn't know you were still awake?."said Tatsumi

"I couldn't sleep. So i decided to stroll around. I didn't know that you were still making some arrows."said Akame feeling shy

 _"What is this feeling? Wherever i see Tatsumi. He reminded me of someone."Akame thought_

"I couldn t sleep. If i didn't go into patrol days. I would do making some arrows to organized. I just can't used tetsusaiga all of the sudden. So i needed to create some arrows."said Tatsumi removing his goggles.

Ace head jerked up and wagged his tail seeing Akame. Akame smiled as she touched its head.

"I noticed. And i got trouble of sleeping."said Akame

"So was i. But you seem serious lately."said Tatsumi

"Right, if i can't go to sleep. I would walked on the forest or any of the empty minded empire."said Akame

"I did the same as you are."Tatsumi smiled as he grabbed his knives from his pocket.

Akame watched of Tatsumi was staring at his wrist. While holding his knife. Tatsumi slit his wrist bitting his lip on the process. Akame rushed to him.

"Tatsumi what are you doing?!."Akame yelled

"Its okay. I used my blood to turned my arrows similar to Tetsusaiga. Which is why when i killed them. They turned into dust. I barely slit my wrist in case an enemy would be sensed."said Tatsumi as blood went to the arrow's blade until it healed.

"You know that part. I wish i that i could go somewhere were i could clear my head."Akame said until Tatsumi stood up ,he released his wings.

"Well you said it. And i would helped you with that."said Tatsumi

Tatsumi carried Akame and flew on the silent night. Akame was still amazed. Even she loved flying with Tatsumi. They both stared on thr water. Akame touched the water until they arrived on the unknown meadow. Below on the cliff was full of waters.

"Wow...this is breath taking."Akame felt the air within

"I usually did this when i am not stressed enough."said Tatsumi as he raised his hands until he jumped on the cliff and landed on the waters.

Akame was shocked of what Tatsumi did. Until Tatsumi came out from the water and stared at Akame.

"Tatsumi are you crazy?! Earlier you slit your wrist and now your jumping like a suicidal."said Akame from afar

"I didn't. I just cliff jumping. Remember when we were hunting some koga tuna. Besides it doesn't matter if your going to wet your clothes or not."Tatsumi yelled causing Akame to blushed while staring down on the waters.

This is not the same cliff where it had waterfall nor a short cliff to jump but this long. She kept staring at Tatsumi who was floating on the water.

"This is your idea...swimming on the highest cliff?"Akame looked down

"Well most people couldn't sleep would go cliffjumping on the highest cliff filled with waters. Besides it is okay if your not joining me."said Tatsumi as he looked on the waters until he saw Akame removing her tank. Tatsumi closed his eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"Akame asked

"You were changing."Tatsumi said

"Well i would like to jumped now."said Akame

"Wait have you jumped higher cliffs before aside from thr waterfall?"Tatsumi asked but Akame jumped on the cliff.

 _"Yep she didn't changed a bit"Tatsumi thought_

Akame landed on the waters until she rose. She smiled at Tatsumi who was smiling back. She looked on the top of the cliff where they clothes were there.

"Were going back there."said Tatsumi

"I know...now i would to enjoy swimming in nights."said Akame as she swam

"Have you done this before? I mean jumping frim the upper cliffs.?"Tatsumi asked

"Yep. My friend did. He would always sneaked out during nights. I noticed that he didn't sleep because he felt boredom. So he decided to go to the higher cliffs to enjoy the scenario. It was enjoyable."Akame said until she splash some water on Tatsumi

"Hey no fair."Tatsumi splashed her back making Akame laughed.

They splashed each other until it was time to go back to the base. Tatsumi grabbed his towel and wrapped them around Akame.

"What about you?"Akame asked

"I can warm myself."said Tatsumi as he grabbed his shirt but Akame saw a scar on his chest. It was not full scene.

"Why do you have a scar on your chest?."Akame asked

"I don't want to talked about it."said Tatsumi

"Why not?"Akame asked

"I just didn't want to."Tatsumi said

"Its okay...I understand."said Akame

Tatsumi spread his wings from his back and carried Akame back to the base. Akame felt warm on Tatsumi's chest until she fell asleep. Once they returned Tatsumi saw Akame sleeping peacefully. He carried her back to her room and layed to her bed. He tucked her in.

"Thank you Tatsumi."Akame said until she fell asleep

"Goodnight...my raven."Tatsumi said as he exit her bedroom.

 **Sorry for not updating. I am quite busy with my subjects. I will continue my story if i had vacant time. But i am going to ask a question. And you might answer.**

 **Will Tatsumi tell Akame that he is her lost childhood friend who disappeared? And why does Tatsumi have a scar on his chest?**

 **A. Yes he will tell her**

 **B. No he will not tell her the truth.**

 **C. He will kept it hidden until Akame knows the truth.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Akame..._

 _My raven..._

 _The day i died was the day i protected you._

Tatsumi was puching the puching back. He was shirtless yet he was covered in sweat. He kept puching and kicking the bag until he stopped back to take a break. Tatsumi sighed as he drank his water battle.

 _"I am getting close for it..."Tatsumi thought_

Tatsumi sighed as he touched his scar on the chest. It was still there. His childhood scar. Sayo and Ieyasu wondered how Tatsumi got that scar when the villagers found him. However he never talked about it. Tatsumi remember how he got this scar.

"Tatsumi?" Tatsumi looked back seeing Lubbock wearing his pajamas.

"Lubbock why are you awake early?."Tatsumi said as he put his water bottle on the ground

"Normally i didn't go this early to wake. But i heard a recommendation only i found you here on the training ground. Tatsumi you do realized it is 4 am?."Lubbock said as he went down to the training hall.

"I did fell asleep when we came back here..."said Tatsumi

"We?"Lubbock said

"Akame couldn't sleep earlier. She saw me making some arrows. Instead of staying around. I took Akame to the highest cliff filled with waters. We jumped."said Tatsumi

"You and Akame went cliffjumping on the highest cliff?"Lubbock said

"We did."said Tatsumi

"Wow. Normally Akame would jump on the waterfalls during the day to get some toga tuna but she never said she was cliff jumping on the highest cliff?"said Lubbock until Ace licked his head. "Hey there buddy...sorry we woke you up."

"Actually Ace woke up earlier. He was guarding the main door of the base and the other surroundings."said Tatsumi as he began to punch the punching bag.

"You know i noticed something from Akame."said Lubbock

"What why?"Tatsumi asked while looking at Lubbock

"Normally she was quiet when we did. True she was friendly to both of us. But on the inside she felt something. She missed someone."

"What do you mean?"said Tatsumi feeling worried for Akame's reaction

"Well...aside from Leone. Akame came here. She was relieved in joining the revolutionary army. However she seems guilt."said Lubbock

"Guilt? Did she said anything about her past aside from her being an assassins to the elite seven."said Tatsumi

"Wait how did you know she was from the elite seven?."Lubbock said causing Tatsumi to make another idea.

"Leone told me about her past."

 _"Actually i already know her from the start."Tatsumi thought_

"Normally Akame never said that to us. But she did. She said she had a close childhood bestfriend. Apparently her friend's parents went to some conferences that day leaving Akame to bodyguard their son. They did became quick friends and shared a bond that no one understands. Even her sister never understand her closeness to her friend."said Lubbock

"That makes sense. She did told me about her lost friend."

 _"Technically Lubbock. I know her story full well."Tatsumi thought_

 _"_ She used to visit his house. But his house was locked. She only dropped some flowers on the gates. There are times i could hear her crying on her sleep worrying for her friend."said Lubbock

"Wait she went to my house?!."Tatsumi yelled

"What?."Lubbock said

"Nothing. She went to his house."

"You said it was your house?"Lubbock

"It was a mistake."said Tatsumi

"Moving on. Yes she did went to her friend's house on early mornings. She would dropped some flowers on the ground."said Lubbock

"Poor Akame."Tatsumi was worried of his childhood friend. She didn't know that her childhood friend was still alive and that was Tatsumi.

"Yep. She was poor. There are times. I could hear her crying. She said she saw her friend died by people who was sent to kill him and his family. She would never stopped crying. There are times she was going to say something."said Lubbock

"What did she say something?"

"When they were kids. Instead of giving their real names. They called their codenames. Akame would called him Dragon

"Dragon?."

"Normally it is not a danger beast. But they used to call their codenames. Akame said that if his childhood friend was still alive. She will never gived up."said Lubbock

"I didn't know she would this."said Tatsumi

"Neither we do. I used to sneak to Akame. I only watched her putting flowers on the gates of the house. Then she would stared and cried."

"What does the family lived there?"

"Well i only heard this rumour. There is a brightest architect who knows a lot of passenges to make. His wife was a doctor. According to Akame. Their son was a mystery"

"Mystery?"

" Well not quite mystery. Their son would sneak out of the house alone to helped their works. I never heard of that family again. After they were been assassinated by 50 assassins."

"50 assassins.?"

"Yes they were 50 assassins who were hired to kill thr family. When the empire soldiers went there. The 50 assassins were killed instantly and the family was killed."said Lubbock

"No wonder why Akame was feeling sorry for losing. That's why she was worried of our safety."said Tatsumi

"Yep. But when you arrived here. She was fiercely protective of you. After you saved her from Zanku and the danger beast."said Lubbock

"I lost a lot of people back on the village. Even i survived there alone."said Tatsumi

"You were lucky. Why did you have a scar in your chest Tatsumi?."Lubbock asked as he was pointing on Tatsumi's chest

"I didn't want to talked about this."Tatsumi said

"Why? Something wrong after receiving that scar?."said Lubbock

"I got a nearly death experience when i have this. Which is why i didn't want to talked about it."Tatsumi said

"Must be terrible. Having a near death experience."said Lubbock as he was patting Ace head

"Worse."

"Anyway Tatsumi. You don't mind if i asked?"Lubbock asked

"Sure what is it?."said Tatsumi

"Why are you fiercly overprotective to Akame?"Lubbock teased him causing Tatsumi to gained some tick marks. Until he snapped his arm. "Okay i give up."

Moments later. Akame would cooked while the others are doing their routines. Akame was staring at Tatsumi who was training with Bulat. He was in a shirtless again. Akame was staring at Tatsumi who was panting.

" _Why does Tatsumi remind me of someone.? And why i am getting this way. Did i met Tatsumi before?."Akame thought_

Suddenly Leone came and poked on her. However Leone noticed something from Akame. She kept staring at Tatsumi.

"Akame why are you staring at Tatsumi?."Leone asked

"What no. Of course not."Akame blushed

"Really? Because you kept staring at Tatsumi."Leone said but Akame glared at her.

"I was just thinking."

Leone would laugh but somehow Tatsumi walked into the kitchen and helped her. Akame grabbed a chair as she was going to reach the salt shaker until she begsn to lose her balanced. Tatsumi caught her causing them to landed on the floor. Tatsumi was on the ground,while Akame was on the top.

Their faces were closer but they didn't move. Akame stared at Tatsumi's eyes. It was green and her eyes were red.

"I am sorry Tatsumi."Akame bowed down

"You have nothing to sorry for Akame. Besides you just fell from the chair."Tatsumi told her as he gave her the salt shaker.

"Thanks. I didn't know that i could go down."said AmaAk

"Its okay. It was just an accident."Tatsumi said

Tatsumi went to his house. Instead of flying,he and Ace are walking till they reach the gate on the broad of daylight. Tatsumi saw some flowers on the ground. He smiled sadly as he knelt down. He picked the flower.

"I didn't know you would come here ...my raven."Tatsumi smiled sadly as he hold the flower.

"I should have never left. I...should have never left you.."said Tatsumi facing the gate.

Tatsumi opened the gate allowing Ace and him to get inside. Once the door was opened. Tatsumi immediately went to the stairs. He remember when he and Akame were chasing on the stairs. Ace nuzzled on his arms.

"I don't know buddy. Am i goin to tell her that i am alive? Or i will kept it hidden from her.?."said Tatsumi as he exit the house.

Once Tatsumi stepped out of the house. He looked on the skies until he closed his eyes. The wind was stronger causing Tatsumi who shed a tear from his closed eyes.

"I am here...my raven."Tatsumi said glacing on the sky

Mine went to shopping with Sheele. Bulat was training while Lubbock was handling his store. However Akame missed roaming towards the town in broad daylight. The moment her friend was chasing each other. She looked on the sky until she closed her eyes. She felt the wind embracing her. She felt the familiar hands were embracing her shoulders. She released a slip of tear from her eye. She smiled sadly.

"I am here...my Dragon.."said Akame

Tatsumi and Ace walked to the hill. They both reached towards the two gravestones. Tatsumi knelt down and put flowers on each names. It was his parents.

"Hi...Mom...Hi dad. Sorry i didn't visited you often. I know i am busy with my role as Dark Angel. Even siding with Night Raid."Tatsumi said

"She didn't changed. She still Akame that i ever known. I didn't tell her that i am alive. I wanted to tell her but i couldn't. I know it was hurt not to tell her. But i can tell her that i am alive..?"

"I am sorry that i visited you about this. Its just i missed you both. Ace and i are okay. I promised that i will protect her no matter what. She may have protected me back. Now its time for me to protect her back. I can't lose Akame. Because i promised that i will survive."said Tatsumi

Once Tatsumi went back to the base. Ace immediately lied on the soft rug that Mine had bought.

"Hey Tatsumi. How's your strolling through the forest?."Bulat asked

"It was great. Ace missed going to the forest."said Tatsumi

"That great ."Bulat said as he winked.

"Apparently i was doing my time."said Tatsumi

During the night. Najenda received a request causing Tatsumi to be paired with Lubbock. Lubbock and Dark Angel on the rooftop.

"Our Target is that man named Lord Koichi. He made illegal stuff this days. The guard made their fair share."said Lubbock

"Sounds like he was gaining his access recently"Dark Angel said as he prepare his bow and arrow

"Quite."

Dark Angel and Lubboxk watched Koichi laughing so hard. This time he raised his bow and arrow and released it hitting Koichi on the chest. Lubbock gasped as Koichi turned into dust.

"Does your weapon have to be the same?"Lubbock asked

"Depends. Wherever i slit my wrist. So i can match them to Tetsusaiga. "Tatsumi said as he released his wings

"Pretty sure. Anyway Tatsumi. I still never tell you about my life."said Lubbock

"I already know."Tatsumi said

"How?"Lubbock gasped

"You came from a wealthy family of merchants. You joined the revolutionary army and got a slight crush with Najenda. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."said Tatsumi

"You were gathered intelligence aren't you?"said Lubbock

"No. I only guessed it"said Tatsumi as he felt his cape turned colder.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"Lubbock said

"We have to get out of here. Before the guards noticed that were here."said Tatsumi as Lubbock used his telescope seeing guards.

"Oh shit."Lubbock cursed

Dark Angel grabbed Lubbock and flew away. Once they reach to the base. Everyone welcomed them back. Ace barked happily seeing his master.

"Tell me he didn't do stupid again?"Tatsumi said checking his collar where there was a slight burn.

"Sorry Tatsumi. Ace and i went hunting earlier. He immediately saw a danger beast until he killed it"Bulat apologize

"That's fine."said Tatsumi

"How was your job?"Mine asked

"We killed the targets before the guards would come. Tatsumi saw them without using his telescope."said Lubbock causing everyone to looked at Tatsumi

"I used my Kimaguire technique. In case they appeared or not."said Tatsumi

"Kimaguire...what is that?"Sheele asked

"It is a long lost martial arts similar to the imperial fist. But it also has ability to see its happening"said Bulat

"Wow soneone did taught you that didn't you?"Mine asked

"Yes. The elder of the village. He did studied martial arts. Which is why he taught me than the others."said Tatsumi

While the others are askeep. Tatsumi couldn't sleep. Normally he did sleep well but this is different. He grabbed his mask and flew away. As he flew away. He immediately went to the top of the building observing some movement.

"She is coming. I felt her. I need more time to tell Akame the truth that i am alive. Otherwise she and the others are in deep trouble."Tatsumi said as he stood up and spread his wings.

 **He seems worried for his teammates especially to Akame . I was thinking if Tatsumi is a good character for Zorro. What do you think?"**


	14. Chapter 14

The entire Night Raid decided that Akame should partner with Tatsumi. However after days with Tatsumi. They became one of the deadliest partners. Tatsumi would pair with the others. There are times that Leone would teased them into a couple or they saw Akame blushing like a school girl while paired with Tatsumi. The others would dropped their jaws as they saw Akame blushed. Which is why Najenda would chuckle on those two..like they know each other

Akame and Tatsumi are both traning. They kept dashing on each other. However Tatsumi avoided her incoming attacks as Akame tried to hit anything she can. Apparently no. They both dashed each other until they paused

"I need to take a break"said Akame

"Yeah me too. We've been doing that since earlier"said Tatsumi

"I know. Nornally eveb we trained a lot. I still can't beat you."Akame said

"Normally you said that twice"said Tatsumi until he noticed that Akame has a scar on her chest.

Tatsumi remember why. Akame never showed her scar to anyone even for him but Tatsumi remember that.

"Tatsumi.? Are you still there?"Akame snapped her fingers

"Yeah. I just got a bit of tired but i will manage the consequences"said Tatsumi until Ace barked

"And your dog became an alarm clock."said Akame

After their traning. Tatsumi and Ace went to the room. Ace curled on the bed as Tatsumi removed his shirt. Seeing his scar. The scar reminded him when they were a child. Sadly it was the painfullest to him and Akame. Tatsumi closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on his desk.

 _"Akame..."Tatsumi said as he protectively shielded Akame using his embrace from an unknown attacker. An arrow came from his bow and hit the two of them. Mostly Tatsumi was._

Tatsumi opened his eyes. It was the day where he and Akane were hit by an unknown enemy. It hit the arrow to the two. Which is why they both have scars on it. It was a circle but it formed into a pentagram star. Tatsumi stared at his dog.

"I know. I shouldn't have keep her for this. Wait am i falling in love with her already? God Tatsumi get those emotions in check "said Tatsumi as he slammed himself on the desk.

"Okay...that is it...no more wait...no more secret to hide from Akame. I have to tell her that i am alive. Ace what do you think?"Tatsumi glared at his dog

Ace whimper.

"Aw come on...your in that plan to. Guess i was right. I should have told her earlier. But when is the time is right.?"Tatsumi said as he slammed his head again

"I did what i had to do. I did came back for her. However she didn't noticed that i was watching her back. I still remember our memories together. So was those mysterious gifts. Ace why are you looking like i was confessing my feelings for her."said Tatsumi said

Ace tilted its head towards his master.

"Fine...you want to know the truth. I love her. I loved her since childhood. Even with our moments. I don't know if Akame is going to allowed to go out by daylight. Yet i was out of my mind. How can i tell this to Akame everything.?"said Tatsumi glaring at his dog.

Ace bark.

"Oh hell no. No...no...no. If she finds out oh good. What was i thinking. Tatsumi your the devil here."said Tatsumi as he began to pace around his room.

"Apparently...i know.

Flashbacks

 _Tatsumi and Akame were walking on the capital. They were going to tour or going some shopping for their needs._

 _"Raven...why are you staring on those meats?"Tatsumi asked as he grabbed the list_

 _"I was hungry for meat."said Akame_

 _"You do realized that you almost eat all of the meat back on the house.?"Tatsumi reminded her_

 _"But Meat is good."said Akame_

 _"I know. Come on. We still have a lot of work to do. I still need to clean the sink."said Tatsumi_

 _"I was just following you ."_

 _"I treated you as a friend not a bodyguard. Besides you told me about your story. It was tragic but it hurts me the most."said Tatsumi_

 _"Why?"said Akame_

 _"Because you tried what is happening. I really understand that. But now i didn't treated you as a bodyguard but a companion. Besides Mom and Dad gave some money before they left. I could survive by hunting but i will be fine."said Tatsumi_

 _"So what are we going to buy today Dragon?"Akame asked_

 _"Just some stuff besides we really need to take a snack."said Tatsumi as they entered the cafe shopped._

 _"Wow this is amazing."Akame gawked_

 _"Mom and Dad would bring me here. Sometimes i came here to get some order. You want something?"_

 _After their order their foods. Akame sipped her milkshake causing Tatsumi to smiled. Akame really love strawberries._

 _"You seem enjoyed yourself"said Tatsumi_

 _"I usually love this shake. My favorite fruits to ate was strawberries. Milkshake strawberry was one of my favorite."said Akame_

 _"Maybe we could hunt and grabbed some strawberries."said Tatsumi_

 _"I don't want to burdens you?"Akame said_

 _"Nonsense. Hey I would like to make it best. I will save you if you had trouble. I will be there but if i am in trouble you will help me like sparring partners? What do you say?"Tatsumi asked_

 _"Great idea. Why do you have a nice idea Dragon?"said Akame_

 _"Eh? No. It just come out from my head. Besides. What kind of friend who doesn't save his best friend Your my best friend Raven"said Tatsumi_

 _"Probably you look problematic this days."Akame told him_

 _"I'll be fine._

 _Despite Akame stayed with him during the house assign. She began to treat Tatsumi as her special best friend._

 _"I really appreciate your help but i am fine._

 _"I am sorry"said Akame_

 _'"that's okay. I fully understand._

 _"I never received love from someone. You're mother was a nice person. Martha on the other hand was like a motherly figure to me and the others."said Akame_

 _"Raven. You have nothing to apologize for._

 _They keep walking through many places which amazed by the two. During that time Tatsumi told Akame about his daily activities. They reach towards the higher cliff filled with waters underneath._

 _"You jump here?"Akame asked_

 _"Normally everyday. I like jumping on higher cliff during my free time. Which is why i couldn't sleep i would go here and jumped"said Tatsumi_

 _"Wow. Can we do it?"said Akame_

 _"You sure? I mean if you didn't want to do it. That's fine by me"said Tatsumi but he immediately turned around after Akame removed her tank off._

 _Tatsumi removed his clothes as he began to jumped off the cliff. Akame gasped as she saw her best friend just jumped. However he pooped out of the water._

 _"See it is like jumping through the snall cliff."Tatsumi said_

 _"I see...here i go."said Akame as she jumped._

 _Both of them laughed so hard. Once they reach to the shore. They both dressed up seperately. Akame watched as Tatsumi smiled the air._

 _"Why are you smiling that much"said Akame_

 _"It reminds me of what peacefull day with this."said Tatsumi_

 _"What else do you have in your activities list you have?"Akame asked_

 _"Um i got none. I suppossed we should go back home. Incase of getting dark here._

 _"You have a point Dragon. Maybe there are danger beast near by."said Akame looking on those trees_

 _End of flashback_

On the other side of the room. Akame wondered as well. She removed the other side of her shirt. She had the same scar on her chest. She would imagine her past. But it wondered her.

Tatsumi.

She knew her childhood friend survived but she kept telling him. Normally Akame wasn',t opened to anyone of her past life. She felt him nearer. She remember that Tatsumi and her would patrol and eaten their snack. But she was surprised when Tatsumi gave her favorite drink. She was surprised all of the sudden. However was Tatsumi her long lost childhood bestfriend? Is it true that?. Akame would go to the house. Sadly it was locked so she would put flowers on the front gate. There are times she wondered why the surroundings were clean.

Akameshook her head ,however she felt something on her heart. She needed to ask him.

Akame remember during the assassination of Lord Creto. Tatsumi explained the entire structure of the entire house. Then he explained that his father was infact an architech. Akame sighed as she remember that time the fire destruction when a winged man save him?

 _"Was that Tatsumi?" Akame thought_

Afterwards Akame was going to make breakfast when Tatsumi and Ace came to the kitchen. Ace would helped Sheele during her clumsy moment while Tatsumi was helping her.

"Tatsumi?"said Akame

"Yeah?"Tatsumi asked

"I was asking if you don't mind."said Akame as she was wearing her apron.

"Ask away."

"When you were a kid. Did you fell sonething deeper? Except from those cliffs."Akame asked

"I did. I fell into our abandoned well when i was a child and i got attacked byna swarm of..

"Bats?"Akame said

"Yes..."

"Sorry.

"That is okay Akame"

 _Flashback_

 _Akame stared at Tatsumi who was glaring down on the abandoned well. Despite their palythings and carefree moments. Akame felt like she was back as a kid not a killing machine._

 _"Dragon. Why are you staring on the well?"said Akame_

 _"Um...it something Raven"said Tatsumi_

 _"What is it?"Akame asked_

 _"I fell here on the well accidentally and i got attacked by a swarm of bats."said Tatsumi_

 _"Are you hurt?"Akame asked with concerned voice._

 _"Just a bit. But i will be fine.I planned to go there as my hiding spot."said Tatsumi as he climbed down_

 _"Dragon what are you doing?"Akame asked_

 _"I'll show you something"said Tatsumi as they both went down._

 _End of flashbacks_

Akame stared at Tatsumi recent. She needed to talked to him. She had to asked for somethings. While they were having a meeting. Akame sighed as she went to him.

"Tatsumi...can i asked you something?"Akame asked

"Sure what is it?"said Tatsumi as they walked on the hill.

"I don't know why i am so close to you...sure i was close to everyone. But when i first met you on the mansion. I reminded myself that everytime i saw you. I remember my friend. Tatsumi i don't know your history."said Akame

"Akame what are you talking about?"Tatsumi was confused but he knew the answer

"I am so sorry that i asked to many questions. Maybe because i was paranoid. But you reminded him of my friend. I just don't know if it is true or not. "Akame said

"Why do you want to ask me?"said Tatsumi who was calmed

"Because it was my fault?!"said Akame

"About what?"Tatsumi asked

"I should have protected him. I failed to protect him. It was the most torn in my heart that it happened."Akame looked down feeling tears coming from her eyes

Tatsumi was shocked. Normally that was years ago. The accident that happened to them. The mark on their chest. And those memorable memories they shared.

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi was going to draw some landscape. He and Akame would always enjoy their activities. He was sitting on the rock near the beach._

 _"What are you drawing back there?"Akame asked as she pocked pocked at him_

 _"Raven stop that "Tatsumi closed his drawing book_

 _"Hey i was going to surprise you besides all of those hanging outs with each other makes me a normal childhood."said Akame_

 _"No problems besides it was the best thing i could do with you."said Tatsumi_

 _"Can i see your drawings?"Akame asked_

 _""What no?! Its private?"said Tatsumi but Akame snatched it from his hands. "Hey give it back!"_

 _"Not until you catch me first."Akame said while holding the book_

 _"Oh your being playful this day"Tatsumi smiled grew as they chased each other._

 _They chased each other on the beach filled with laughs. Tatsumi caught her on the waist until they turbed around laughing at each other_

 _"I got you."said Tatsumi as he snatched the book back._

 _"Your not helping dragon"Akame pouted._

 _"Hey your the one who was not helping. You stole my book because it is private."said Tatsumi_

 _"Can you draw me then?"Akame asked_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you draw me then?"Akame asked again_

 _"Where?"said Tatsumi_

 _"Here. Or where else we would go."Akame asked_

 _"How about our swing.? I usually go there all the time."said Tatsumi_

 _"That will be great."said Akame_

End of flashbacks

Akame stared at Tatsumi who sighed deeply. He and Leone along with Sheele are going to patrol along with Ace. Akame stared at Tatsumi.

"You really want to know about me?"said Tatsumi

"I knoe your story but it kept remember me about something."said Akame

"Akame. For the time being. I want you to know that i i didn't broke my promise. I want you to know who i am. I can't tell you because. I don't think you would understand me. I want you to know that "said Tatsumi

"Okay. I am sorry."Akame apologize

"No need its okay"Tatsumi reassure her

"But can i ask?"

"What is it?"

"Can i hug you?"Akame asked

"Okay"Tatsumi agree as Akame immediately embraced him.

It was faniliar. The embrace was warm. Even Tatsumi was a devil assassin. Akame knew this warmth until she let go.

"Thank you for comforting me "Akame said

"Your welcome."said Tatsumi

Once they separated. Tatsumi sighed in frustration. She was getting close and he couldn't hide it anymore. Until he stopped.

"I can't do it anymore"said Tatsumi

"Do it what?"said Akame as Tatsumi turned around

"I can't hide anymore. No more hiding. No more secrets from now on."said Tatsumi

Akame gasped as Tatsumi walked back to her side. She was confused at first. Tatsumi sighed as he looked down.

"I thought i could hide it from you but i can't. I couldn't do it not a single thing."said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi what are you talking about?"Akame asked as she hold his hand

"The mysterious gifts. The mysterious warning. The things we did before till now. You didn't changed a bit since i last saw you "said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi ..."said Akame

"Before i left. I made a promise that i will come back for her . And i i did. Akame i watched everyday not a single day that i ever think about you. Or seconds. I watched you ,but you didn't see me. But you felt me. And i came back. I'm back Raven"said Tatsumi

Akame gasped as she listened. She couldn't believe it. It was him. Tatsumi was Dragon. And he came came back. She looked at his eyes filled with tears but truth.

"Dragon...is that you?"Akame cried as she looked at him

"I never break any promise to you. That i could come back to you. And i did. I am here Raven"said Tatsumi

Tatsumi raised his arm allowing Akame to raise her arm removing from their sleeve. Once they removed it they saw the scar on their chest. Akame immediately cried again.

"Dragon...it is you."said Akame as she hold his cheeks.

"It is me. My raven. I came back here for you."said Tatsumi

Without hesitations Akame teary embraced him. Tatsumi did embraced her back until they fall on the ground filled with flowers. They both laughed but smile. Akame was on the ground anf Tatsumi was on top of her. He smiled as he raised his finger and touched Akame's cheek.

",Your still beautiful since i last saw you."said Tatsumi making Akame blushed

"Your still the same as before."said Akame

"I wanted to tell you so long. And it hurt me for telling you the truth. I am sorry."Tatsumi apologize

"That's okay. As long as your alive. I am happy to know . I knew it. You were alive all this time. I kept thinking about you not a single second. I kept dreaming the day of what happened to us. But i knew it. You came back for me"said Akame

"I never broke a promise to you. i promise that i will come back and i did. I wanted to do this"said Tatsumi

"So do i."said Akame

Tatsumi and Akame smiled until he leaned down and capture Akame's lips. Akame kissed him back gently. They leaned their foreheads until they kissed again passionately

"I wanted to do that for so long."said Akame

"I am sorry that i didn't come. But i am here now. I will never leave your side again...not ever."said Tatsumi

"I know you do. Tatsumi...can i sleep with you tonight?"Akame blushed

"Of course. Your always welcome. But we have to keep this a secret."said Tatsumi

"About our relationship? Of course. "Akame smiled as they kissed again on the middle of the flowers.

"Can we go back there my raven?"Tatsumi said as he stood from the ground raising his hand for Akame

"We will"said Akame as she grab his arm as they went back to the base on broad sunlight.


	15. Chapter 15

**To my dear readers. Sorry i didn't update because of school and a lot of activities. But i will update soon if i had free time from now. Anyway this is a new chapter of Devil's Assassin**

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi saw himself on the day where he and Akame went playing on the field. However they were encountered by bandits on the forest. Akame prepare her shingu while Tatsumi prepare his sword._

 _''Dragon...go. I''ll take care of this'' Akame said while staring a dozens of bandits_

 _''Not without you.''said Tatsumi_

 _Both of the bandits attacked the two of them however using their skills. They immediately fought the bandits separately. Tatsumi slashed them with his broadsword until he immediately went back to the forest._

 _''Akame...''said Tatsumi as he ran_

 _Akame didn't hesistate during killing as she slashed the bandit using her shingu. Apparently she noticed that Tatsumi wasn't on her side. She knows there is one bandit who went hiding. Akame reached through the cliff. She looked down seeing a steam. Tatsumi didn't stopped running until he saw Akame on the cliff. He was going to get there until he gasped. The other bandit was holding his arrow aiming at Akame. Tatsumi immediately went to her side. Shielding her from an arrow._

 _''Dragon?''said Akame until they were hit._

 _Akame saw the bandit from behind. However she saw that the arrow aimed both of them. It pained them especially Tatsumi however he throws his sword and kills the bandit. They fell towards the steam with darkness covering them._

 _End of flashback_

Tatsumi opened his eyes. It was a completely a nightmare. He looked on the window it was still dark. He looked at Akame who was sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he stroke her hair. He was back to her. Unfortunately Akame stirred until she opened her eyes.

''Hi.''said Tatsumi

''Hey. Are you okay?'' Akame asked felling concerned

''Yeah. I am fine _._ It was just a nightmare.''said Tatsumi as he kissed her forehead while Akame snuggle into his arms.

''About the nightmare that we received this scars?'' Akame said as Tatsumi looked at her calmly.

''Yes. But it is okay now. I am here already.''said Tatsumi

''I did have those nightmares. It reminded me the day when we were marked. But you were the one who got hurt mostly''said Akame

''Well i managed. It was hurt all the time."said Tatsumi

"I was completely in a panic mode that day of what happened. But you calmed me down. That is what you are Tatsumi. No wonder i took a notice from you. Only it was you from the start.''

''Technically your worried to much. But no more running from now on.''said Tatsumi as he rose from the bed

''Is something wrong Tatsumi?''Akame said feeling worried on her boyfriend.

''Nothing.''Tatsumi stared at Ace

' It 'seems to me that he was been quiet.''Akame smiled at Ace who was asleep

''A helpful dog indeed.''said Tatsumi as he yawned again

''Your still tired because of your job.''said Akame

''You win.''said Tatsumi as he went back to bed.

At that time.

Tatsumi didn't get enough sleep. He had a nightmare. That nightmare haunt him. The day his parents were killed, the village that he stayed destroyed. Like the empire was targeting something or finding the orb on the process. Questions were still needed. Right now they were on the meeting room

''Tatsumi? Are you okay?''said Mine

''Yeah...just a bit of distractions.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi this wasn't you earlier? What happened?''said Akame

''Since day one. The day my parents were killed then the empire attacked my village. How on earth did they know?''said Tatsumi

''Honestly we don't know Tatsumi. The orb was mysterious as well. Maybe its because they track it.''said Bulat

''It doesn't.''said Tatsumi

''Sheele and i are going to shopping. Do you mind if we borrow Ace for a while?''Mine asked

''Sure...Ace would love that.''

''Bark'' Ace barked while wagging his tail.

''It seems you enhance your dog to well. Did you really trained him or it trained itself?''Bulat asked as Ace rested on Akame's lap

''I really don't know. I think this dog is been trained super. It even attract to me when we first met.''said Tatsumi

''A dog can really track a scent.''said Najenda

'Tatsumi came back with a bag and paper which confused everyone. Then he put the paper on the bag along with a pen. He dusted his hands and looked at Ace.

''All set take care out there.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi what are you doing?'' Akame asked

''Ohhh now i see Ace carried messages isn't he?''Leone asked

''Yes he is. Mine remember to write something if bad happens. Seryu was guarding on the market place.''said Tatsumi

''But she will never discovered Sheele was a revolutionary army. Sheele wasn't wanted so was me.''said Mine

''Just to be sure. We don't know what would happened. Koro will find or scent you. Ace will protect you. Just write if something happened.''said Tatsumi

''Thank you Tatsumi.''Sheele thanked him as Ace barked happily

Once the pair head out. Tatsumi was sparring with Akame. Leone went back to the capital to gained some information. Both of them lock their pairs each other until Tatsumi trapped her.

''Locked.''said Tatsumi

''Why do you win?''Akame said until they kissed

''Guess that i surprised you.''said Tatsumi

''Have you visited to your parents graves?''Akame asked

''I did. I visit them a lot of time.''Tatsumi replied until the wind blows to hard causing Tatsumi to spread his wings.

''What's the matter?''Akame asked concerned

''Grab your sword. Where going to fly.''said Tatsumi

Akame grab Murasame as Tatsumi released his wings. He carried Akame as they flew around of the base. They watched the entire surroundings until they landed on the northern tribe. The place was filled with winter luckily for the two. They where wearing jackets. They landed on the abandoned house and watched the Empire soldiers outside.

''Tatsumi...what are we doing here?''Akame asked as she looked on the window

''Esdeath is here. I felt her during training. We are just going to watched of what she was doing. Otherwise we might not know what she was planning.''said Tatsumi as he grabs his bow and arrows. ''Stay close.''

''Okay.''said Akame as she saw the soldiers. ''Don't tell me.''

''They did. Esdeath conquer the Northern tribe. Numa Seika is already defeated by her. They can't see us here. ''Tatsumi raised his hand as the door closed and froze it.

''No wonder why i got a lucky boyfriend.''said Akame as she watched the soldiers from afar.

''This is real bad. After this she will go back to the empire a week or two. This will get worsen as well.''said Tatsumi

''True. Now she had conquer the northern tribe. she will go back to the empire. This is getting me colder even i saw Kurome.''said Akame

''What happened to Kurome?'' Tatsumi asked

''I'll tell you later but first.'' Akame pointed at Esdeath as she kills Numa Seika using her foot.

''This is why i took out her other eye. She is still sadistic again.''Tatsumi looked at her even she was wearing her eyepatch but her face was likely attractive. Deadly attractive.

''Even you took out her eye out. She still had an deadly effects on her.''Akame said as she wields her bow

''Akame what are you doing?!''Tatsumi asked as he grabbed the bow but to late they released the arrow and went straight to Esdeath's shoulder causing her to be hit.''Uh oh. We gotta go back.''

Tatsumi grabbed Akame as they vanished into thin air. The entire Night Raid came to the base. Leone noticed that Akame and Tatsumi wasn't on the training ground. Bulat said he remembered the two went training.

''Where's Akame and Tatsumi?''Sheele asked

''Dunno. They were here a while ago. Maybe they went to the cliff again.''said Lubbock who was patting Ace and gave him a biscuit. ''Good boy.''

''How's Ace doing this day?''Najenda asked

''Helpful dog indeed. Not just to carry my bags sorry..but Sheele almost got lost on the crowds. Luckily Ace grabbed her hand before we got encountered by Seryu.''said Mine

''Where is Akame.''

Akame appeared infront of them causing everybody to looked at her unexpectedly. Tatsumi was nowhere to be found again. Ace whimpered as he hid under the table of their meeting. Bulat was confused. Normally dogs would sensed someone,but Ace was different.

''Where's Tatsumi?'' Lubbock asked

 _Crash._

They looked on the closet filled with brooms and mops. Tatsumi stepped out with a bucket on his head. Ace laughed so hard seeing his master in a mess. Tatsumi removed the bucket from his head

''What happened to you?'' Bulat asked

''Crash landing. Akame landed safe while i landed on the broom closet.''said Tatsumi until he looked at Ace. ''not funny at all buddy.''

''Where we're you two?''Leone asked

''We got bad news.''said Akame

''What is it?'' Najenda asked

''Numa Seika is dead.''Akame replied causing the others to gasped except Tatsumi

''How is it possible?'' Mine asked

''Akame and I went to northern tribes where Numa Seika was. Esdeath was there and she did succeed her task. The whole village and people are completely destroyed.''said Tatsumi

''You two went there?!''Lubbock pointed

''Well that is unexpected.''Sheele said

''Tatsumi what exactly happened?'' Najenda asked

''Earlier. When Akame and i went training. The air was acting strangely...not because of my devil's powers but also it was able to trace it. Normally i was raised by my parents and i learned it since.''

''10''said Akame

''Exactly. Even i grow up on the other side of the northern lands. My sensei was able to teach me again. This is why it sense me to go to the northern tribes. Only we were to late. Numa was killed and his kingdom was destroyed. Esdeath was there''said Tatsumi

''We were too late to handle that. This is worsen.''said Najenda

''Normally why would the empire target Numa Seika on the first place? Why did they send Esdeath to the northern tribe to destroy Tatsumi's village and also his village.''said Sheele

''Your right. ''said Mine

''Akame and i escaped on time before Esdeath and the others would noticed that we went there.''said Tatsumi

''Thank you Tatsumi for your news. I know it is not easy to go there you and Akame.''said Najenda

''Ace it is not funny hiding under the table.''said Tatsumi as Ace stepped out hiding his laughter

''Normally Tatsumi. This dog of yours is very talented. Sheele almost got lost on the shopping district luckily Ace followed her back to me before we got encountered with Seryu.''said Mine as Ace rested on Akame's lap

''Pretty sure your dog was full of intelligence lately. ''said Akame

Ace barked happily until he began to bark unexpectedly confusing the other night raids. He rushed towards the cabinets containing the files. He tried to jumped to the high cabinet. Then he started to bark.

''What the hell is he doing?''Mine was completely confused

''Ace get down this instant.''Tatsumi commanded

Ace began to bark however he shows strange movements. Bulat noticed this then he recognize this. Normally dogs knew the real reason to bark. Some intruders,some wild animals.

''Tatsumi i think Ace was trying to say something.''said Leone

''Size.''said Najenda

''Size? Of what?''Sheele was confused which Tatsumi recognize

''Size of the imperial arms. Hekantonheires. Seryu's imperial arms. This is why Ace was able to get Sheele out of the way because Hekantonheires . Ace come here.''Tatsumi said as Ace came down.

''Tatsumi what are you doing?'' Lubbock asked as Tatsumi immediately opened the bag where the files where.

''Wait how did Ace possessed those?'' Mine pointed those files

''You said Sheele almost got lost on the town. Ace separated from your lease, then he must track the scent where the Seryu and his dog where they were being experimented before he found Sheele .Ace must have snuck into one of the laboratories and stole the files where Seryu was. ''said Bulat

''And how did you know this?''Akame asked her comrade until Bulat replied

''Dogs were used as messengers,partners to track the scent or known its sized. Most dogs couldn't handle the experiment known as enhance dogs to be brightly trained. To skillfully learned. Dogs are acted like human beings. They can even to track to the intruders or enemies from far away. Tatsumi you said you found Ace on the abandoned alley heavily wounded.''said Bulat

''Yes. And i healed him up. There was no dog tag of him. And no one owns him. So i adopted him and named Ace because of his head had an ace shape.''said Tatsumi as he gave the files to Najenda.

''This is no mistake. Hekantonheires was an enhance dog.''said Najenda

Later

At that night. Tatsumi looked at Ace who was lying down on the bed. He smiled as he petted his dog. Ace opened his eyes as he looked at his master.

''Hey buddy...are you okay?''Tatsumi asked as Ace barked happily

''Its okay. You know if you weren't able to find me. I would never find what i was. Akame believed that i was alive and i did. Thanks to you Ace.''said Tatsumi

Normally Akame was going to patrol on the other side of the shortcut but sadly Tatsumi didn't come. Because Akame want him to be rest of what they did earlier. Tatsumi smiled as Akame was giving him some luck again and his charming side. He did love Akame and he vowed never to let her go it hit him

''Ace.I wonder why Akame didn't mentioned her sister lately. ''Tatsumi asked

Ace tilted his head.

''Yeah i know. She did love her sister very much.''Tatsumi said until he gasped as he realized Akame was patrolling on the shortcut. ''No.''

Tatsumi removed the covers of the bed as he open the window of his room. He instruct Ace to keep an eye on the entire Night Raid before he jumped on the window. Akame on the other side was patrolling on the shortcut way after she finished her job. She stopped when Seryu was there along with Seryu

''Akame of Night Raid. Justice will prevail you!?''Seryu pointed

''Great big problem.''said Akame as she withdrew Murasame from her shealth

''Koro attack and kill Akame of Night Raid.''Seryu commanded

Koro lunged at Akame but she immediately jumped from the hands. She raised Murasame to attacked Koro, but Koro blocked her attacks and send her down. Akame attacked Seryu who ordered Koro to turned bersek. Akame holds Murasame as she avoided Koro's attacks.

''Take that you evil doer''said Seryu

A growl was heard causing the three to looked at it. The creature revealed to be a Gigantic black wolf. This shocken the three as Wolf attacked Koro massively destroying the wall of the guards.

''How on earth did the danger beast enter the Empire?''Seryu asked as the wolf bite Koro's arm making it blood. ''Koro! You beast!''

''Keep talking that to yourself.''said Akame as throws Seryu to the ground

''I am not done with you yet.''said Seryu

Koro and the black wolf battled again. The black wolf was slightly injured but continue to fight. He raised his tail and impaled Koro to the stomach leaving Koro to whimpered in pain. Akame saw the Wolf's eyes. They were green yet she cut Seryu's arms. The guards came ,but the black wolf growled at Akame to ride with him to escaped. Akame had no choice but to ride on the wolf's back. The guards opened fire , but the wolf released fire from his mouth as they escaped. The speed of the wolf felt Akame cold,but the fur reminded him of somehow. Like Tatsumi's. Akame noticed that the wolf's shoulders was bleeding.

''Your wounded. you need to stopped.''Akame told the wolf but they nearly reached the base. The wolf howled causing Ace to recognize it until it howled.

Ace barked massively to the entire members of the Night Raid until Ace went to the door. Lubbock noticed Ace extreme excited. He opened the door causing the others to follow him. They gasped as they saw a large wolf heading towards them. Once the wolf stepped down. Akame went down and reunite with them. Akame told Najenda about Seryu and Koro, however she noticed that Tatsumi wasn't there.

''Where's Tatsumi?''Akame asked

''We don't know. He wasn't on his room.''said Leone

Ace barked and whimpered causing the entire Night Raid to looked at the Black gigantic wolf shifting into a human. The wounds of the shoulder was still there until the wolf vanished turned out to be Tatsumi.

''Tatsumi!''They yelled but Akame ran towards him

''Akame...''Tatsumi said as he lost consciousness due to the blood.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tatsumi opens his eyes seeing himself in the misty place through he never recognized. He keep walking and walking until he stopped when he saw his devil self on the pillars leaning._

 _''Sup. I never seen you again in this time of rate again.''Devil Tatsumi waved his hand_

 _''You have got to be kidding me. How many times that you eat those sweets even we met?''Tatsumi asked_

 _''A thousands times my human self. You know you can't just shut me down and uncontrolled you lately.''Devil Tatsumi taunted him_

 _''Shut up. You don't know anything from me. You know me when i got choose by the Devil's orb. Is that even a compliment to taunt me of my past?''Tatsumi asked_

 _''You really don't know ,didn't you? My what a pain in the ass you were. You really don't remember why the orb choose you? Or how did you managed to kill 50 assassins the day your parents were killed.'' Devil Tatsumi asked causing Tatsumi's eyes to turned red. ''My i made you mad ,wasn't i?''_

 _''You can't hurt my friends or Akame...you know what i am capable of.''Tatsumi growled_

 _''I am you Tatsumi. I am your subconscious of the devil within you. Mainly you really don't know the reason why. First of all i am not going to hurt your family and Akame. You barely don't know why you were sent here.''said Devil Tatsumi_

 _''I don't know what your talking about.''Tatsumi said as the misty place began to dissolves slowly_

 _''You'll find out soon Tatsumi.''Devil Tatsumi disappeared as he stood up and walked into the dim red light_

 _''Wait.''Tatsumi ran._

Tatsumi opens his eyes. He was breathing hardly yet he realized that he was on his room back on night Raid. He saw his shoulder was covered in bandages. He did remember what happened. He noticed that Akame was sleeping on his bed seemingly smiled as he stroke her hair causing her to stir .Akame opened her eyes seeing him.

''Hey.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi?...Tatsumi?!''Akame jumped to him as they landed on the bed. Tatsumi groaned. ''I'm sorry...i'm so sorry.''

''Hey...hey..hey...its okay. I'm fine.''Tatsumi said

''God i was so worried for you. I didn't know that black wolf was you.'' Akame said as she faced her boyfriend

''Sorry Akame i should have told you about my powers that i didn't told you.''said Tatsumi as he looked at Ace mat. ''Where's my dog?''

''Oh...um Bulat was feeding Ace and he needed a companion first.'' Akame replied as she sighed

''How long was i out?'' Tatsumi asked

''3 days. You were gone for 3 days. Seryu's dog bit you fatally yet you managed to get us back from the base. You lost a lot of blood and i remembered that part when you shielded me a hundred times and i couldn't do it for you.''said Akame but Tatsumi holds her chin

''What happened to us when we were kids. Its done.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi i was going to protect you and i failed to do so.''said Akame

''Every person deserves to be guilty of what happened but i am okay. '' Tatsumi said

Akame looked at Tatsumi who smiled. Until they both kiss each other slowly until Tatsumi pushed her to the bed earning her a grasp yet they continue to kiss. Tatsumi looked at her

''Akame can i asked?''Tatsumi asked

''What is it?''Akame asked

''Why there were bandages on my shoulder?''Tatsumi asked

''Um you were wounded.''said Akame

''I healed everytime.''said Tatsumi

''Oh...sorry. I have to get some breakfast and you have to take your appetite lately.''said Akame

''Still a glutton.''Tatsumi muttered as he avoided her incoming attacks. ''Not happening.''

Akame pouted as she exit the room. Tatsumi sighed as he remember what his other self was saying. He looked at his hands until he felt the pain within. He gritted his teeth until he dashed towards the trunk. He immediately opened trunk as he pulls out some medical herbs that he contained on his journeys. He drank the herbs into his mouth and drank it. He felt normal again until Ace came with a letter from a distant friend of his. He went to the kitchen and heard the meeting.

''Tatsumi its a good thing you healed already.''said Najenda

''I am okay now Boss. Sorry i made anyone worried lately.''Tatsumi apologized

''That's okay Tatsumi.''Sheele said

''Ace was howling like a wolf. We never realized that you left.''said Bulat

''He was like that. I told Ace to watch the entire surroundings.''said Tatsumi as he opened the bag revealing to be a letter

''What is that Tatsumi''Mine asked

''A friend of mine wrote me a letter. He was part of the revolutionary army and he decided if he was going to be a member of Night Raid. I didn't replied yet because i needed a full corporation from your guys.''said Tatsumi

''Another member Wow that is unexpected but helpful indeed.''said Lubbock

''Does he/she have a teigu?''Akame asked

''He had a teigu and Leone please don't use your conning types. He was an honest person making a hard decisions.''said Tatsumi

''Your such a killjoy Tatsumi...i will. I promise not to conned our new member.''said Leone

''Alright Tatsumi. I agree with your situation. What is your friends name?''Najenda asked

''His name is run. He was a former school teacher until some of his students were killed brutally. Ran survived the blast because i arrived there with Ace. After that Ran decided to joined the Revolutionary army after seeing the corruption of the empire.''said Tatsumi

''That was so horrible. Who would kill those students?'' Bulat asked

''We didn't catch the culprit but Ace bit his leg before he left.'' Tatsumi replied

''Alright. We must bring him here.''Najenda agreed

Tatsumi smiled as he wrote down the paper and some directions to Ace. The entire night Raid watched as Ace left the base. Sheele got worried for Ace because danger beast are lurking. However Bulat reassure her that Ace always okay.

'' Tatsumi your were injured fatally by Koro's attacks.''said Lubbock

''I'll be fine with this. I can healed rapidly or used some of the herbs that i eat when i was on journey.''said Tatsumi

''Herbs?'' Leone asked

''Mostly herbs were used to be medicine. I got one from the trunk. It allows the herbs to remove poison from the body and its health. It was really useful.''said Tatsumi

''I think you are right Tatsumi. Herbs can be specialized to medicine. Maybe we should use it in case some of ours were poisoned.''said Najenda

''Except Murasame.'' Tatsumi added

''Aw come on.''said Lubbock

''Everyone i want to discuss with you about this job. Well at least we wait for Run and Ace for incoming messages. Tatsumi are you sure Ace will be alright when there are thousands of danger beast out there?'' Najenda asked

''Ace is a demon hound. He can handle that. The first time i tagged with Ace with a danger beast. He burned the entire forest.''said Tatsumi

''Oh dear. I hope he is okay.''said Mine

''He will. We will have to wait.''said Tatsumi

Tatsumi continue to train using his wooden swords on his two hands. He barely attacked the dummies as he covered in and him began to spare each other until they were both holding back. Tatsumi raised his bow and arrow and aimed at the target. Akame did the same. Afterwards she released the arrow and hit on the right spot.

"I did it."Akame said as she looked at the bow

"Finally you learned Archery. Its a good thing you know otherwise i may got a bad tendency."said Tatsumi as he avoided Akame's incoming attacks. "Hey!?"

"You kept teasing me lately."said Akame who covered her blushing but Tatsumi chuckled as they kissed again softly.

"You kept worrying yourself too. I know you Akame from the start. Maybe we should practice otherwise i might get into flashback."said Tatsumi.

"Alright."said Akame holding her wooden sword

Tatsumi and the rest prepare the incoming attacks as the news that Esdeath is coming back from the North but she was slightly injured causing Akame and Tatsumi face to be nervous about what they did. Ace came back along with Ran.

''Tatsumi long time no see.''said Run

''Gladly. How are you?''Tatsumi asked

''fine. Ace still haven't matured yet again.''said Run

''Everyone this is Run. The friend that i was considered to be our new member and part of the revolutionary army.''Tatsumi introduced them

''Hmm seems like a charmer you are.'' Leone said

''Welcome Ran. The revolutionary army must have send you to join our squad. But can i asked what your teigu was?'' Najenda asked

''With all your respect. My teigu's name is Mastema. The wings were white similar to Tatsumi's however his were black.''Run said

''Thank you. I figured it out that Ace finds you.'' Lubbock asked while holding Ace head

''He did. He reach into the camp bringing the messages. However we received a horrible news.''said Ran

''What is it?''Mine asked

''The former prime minister Chouri and his daughter along with his guards are killed by unknown teigu users. And Esdeath is already backed on the capital.''Run told them causing the entire Night Raid to gasped.

''Well that is completely unexpected.''said Mine

''Talk about incoming personel. This time we have to divide the our squad. Leone you and Ran watch Esdeath on her movement. Sheele and Mine you must go to the market place in case Seryu will be there. Akame you and Lubbock give this rice to the other villagers incase of the incoming attacks. Tatsumi,Bulat and Ace must board on the ship in order to watch the former politicians.''said Najenda

''Brilliant i am pair with a you mr charming.''Leone teasing Ran

''I don't have a problem at all.''said Ran

''I should go pack...for today.''said Tatsumi as he went into his room.

''What's wrong with Tatsumi lately?'' Ran asked

''Its a long story. ''Mine said

Akame saw something from tatsumi. something dark with red aura on it. Akame doesn't know why she was seeing this. Normally the others cannot see this but Akame only. However she saw some black wings from his back. Tatsumi was packing some things he needed. He put some herbs on the top.

''Tatsumi?''Akame asked

''Akame. um i was checking some of my things.''said Tatsumi

''I know. You might need this for your journey.''said Akame holding him some pack of medical herbs to swallow

''Thanks.''said Tatsumi

''Are you really okay?'' Akame asked feeling concerned for her boyfriend

''I am. Don't worry about me.''said Tatsumi until Akame kissed him until he replied back. '' I promise.''

''Be careful.''said Akame

''You too.''said Tatsumi

Najenda told them that the policians were the main targets. Afterwards Tatsumi and Bulat along with Ace looked at the luxurious ship. Ace growled suddenly as Tatsumi looked at 3 hooded cloaks passed them.

 _Tatsumi opens his eyes seeing himself in the past of Bulat. After finishing Sheele's past. Tatsumi woke up on his old inn. He grabbed his old hooded cloak and his shades to find Bulat and Liver. As he exit his own inn. He saw the crowds lining up. The guards captured Bulat and his mens. Tatsumi raised his sunglasses to avoid suspicious and raised his cape. Afterwards he turned invisible into the alleys. He managed to sneak inside the palace grounds and killed the guard that was guarding Bulat cell shocking Bulat_

 _''Who are you ?'' Bulat asked as Tatsumi opened the gate_

 _''No more time. We got to get you out of here. Before the guards will come.''said Tatsumi_

 _Trusting the stranger's offer. Bulat grabs Incursio and followed Tatsumi towards the abandoned escaped. He looked on the surroundings as he raised his arrow killing the guard who was guarding on the exit sight yet , they managed to avoid the guards. Tatsumi finds Liver then he broke the chainlock shocking Liver._

 _"Bulat...who are you?"Liver demanded as Tatsumi opened the gate_

 _"You can thank me later when we met again. Right now i am just showing you the way out of here. Bulat helped Liver."said Tatsumi_

 _The three of them avoided the guards as Tatsumi killed the guards. There was an exit line._

 _"Thank you for helping us."said Liver gratefully_

 _"Go. I'll distract them."_

 _While the others left. Tatsumi immediately left the dungeons. He went back to his inn as he began arrange then he heard a voice calling him. It was unfamiliar but he knew the song. That song._

 _''dilly...dally.. ...the lost boy of the crowds''_

 _"Dilly dally the boy who was sent,..."_

Tatsumi opens his eyes seeing himself on the carriage that leads to the harbor where the boat was. The voice keeps haunting him like forever then he stepped out of the carriage.

''Rough sleep Tatsumi?''Bulat asked as he stepped out from the carriage

''Nothing. Just a dream.''said Tatsumi yet he began to wonder.

The three watched each other at the entire structure of the boat. Afterwards Ace began to growled at the three cloak figures passing them. Tatsumi knew they were attackers as well.

"This ship is completely huge."Tatsumi said as he watched the entire structure of the ship

"Yes it is. Have you ride any ships before Tatsumi?."Bulat asked

"A hundred times. Most of all Ace keep sneaking out if the way lately."Tatsumi holds Ace leash to calmed him down

Both of them enter the boat. Tatsumi and Ace looked at the other politicians. The Empire disgust him more like he was setting ice. Afterwards Tatsumi looked down on the river. He dreamed that he was trapped on the block of ice when he was 4 years old. As he and Bulat watched the other movements.

"You know Tatsumi. I should tell you my story since everyone told thrm to you."Bulat spoke

"What was your story bro?"Tatsumi asked knowing the results.

"I was part of the special forces of the Empire. Me and General Liver followed the rights then one day. Liver and the others were arrested because Liver couldn't accepted the Prime Minister's bribes. Both of us were taken prisoners. However it changed."Bulat added

"What changed?."Tatsumi asked

"A masked hooded person came and took us out from the prison. This Is why Liver and i joined the revolutionary army for saving the both of us."said Bulat

"The masked hooded person again?"Tatsumi asked

"Yep. The same one. One day we will meet again."Bulat said with a gleeful face

Afterwards Tatsumi and Ace went back inside. Tatsumi grabbed some juice until he heard a flute. Ace barked alerting Tatsumi. Tatsumi felt the effects but he was immune to any mind device or hypnotism because of the devils powers.

A''Ace go!'' Tatsumi commanded Ace as he barked and left his master

Afterwards Tatsumi grabbed his bow and arrow hidden under his tuxedo. After that he raised it and released towards the window. The arrow went to the window where Nyau was playing the flute. As Nyau used to flute an arrow break the flute shocking Nyau.

''What the?''Nyau yelled

Tatsumi stepped out from the door. The voices keep telling him to run and it continue to be repeated. Then he avoided Daidara's twin attacks of Axes. Tatsumi throws his arrow at him. Daidara caught it until it exploded sending him down. Daidara saw Tatsumi transforming into Dark Angel and received a kick sending him backwards. Dark Angel released his sword while glaring at him

''You must be Night Raid. I figured it out by the immunity of the musics."said another three beast

"I recognize you. Your Zack. Your Zanku's son."Tatsumi held his sword

"Yes and you killed my father. I am Esdeath Servant."said Zack holding his spear

Zack and Daidara began to attacked Dark Angel but he avoided their attacks,he swifty grabs Daidara's axes and throw it to the groundd. Avoided the other spear from Zack. Dark Angel screamed waking everyone from their sleep until he attacked them one by one. Zack lunged at him using his spear but Dark Angel eyes turned red as he raised his sword amd attacked him injuring Zack on the process until he layed om the ground and turned into a dust. Daidara saw Dark Angel looking at him with fury on his eyes. HIs other blade tried to attacked Dark Angel yet the axe landed on Daidara's chest ,shocking him. Daidara wondered until he turned around seeing the real Dark Angel behind him. He impaled him using his sword. Daidara coughed up blood until he turned into dust.

"Nice job Tatsumi."said Bulat

"Bro what happened to you?"Dark Angel asked as he looked on the blood on Bulat's leg.

"The screamed affected me. So i had to cut myself to released from that spell. Where's Ace?."Bulat asked until they heard a roar making Nyau screamed in hysterical as Ace door opens and Ace stepped out turning him back to his normal form.

"What did you do Ace?."Tatsumi asked until Nyau stepped out disheveled. He had fatal scars everywhere and some bite marks everywhere. However Tatsumi smirked until as Nyau stepped down. "Never attacked a demon hound whose attacked were fatally."Tatsumi said as he raised Nyau

Nyau turned into dust everywhere. Tatsumi grabbed the teigus and left the ship with Ace and Bulat. Once they returned Najenda was overjoyed seeing them alive. Tatsumi was reading a book while Ace was curling on the soft rug and sleep. Tatsumi heard knocks coming. He opened the door. It Was Akame.

"Akame.."Before Tatsumi could continue Akame rushed at him and embraced him,he embraced her back. "Hey i am okay."

"I know. I was worried of handling those 3 beast. Sorry for being this."Akame apologized as Tatsumi closed the door.

"I am okay...as well. I keep my promise that i will never die."said Tatsumi until they kissed.

His hands went to her waist while Akame's hands went to his neck. They leaned their foreheads together as their nose went back to bed.

 _Dream_

 _Tatsumi was walking on the unknown kingdom. He didn't know where he was. He continue to walked and walked until he saw an red ice where a person was trapped inside. Tatsumi went closer towards the ice. He dusted his hands and saw the person. Tatsumi gasped as he saw his 4 years old Tatsumi trapped into the red ice. Tatsumi screamed_

Tatsumi opened his eyes. He was on the bed with Akame. He sighed as he remember something from the dream. His younger self was trapped inside the ice. Million thoughts came to Tatsumi of why he was trapped on the ice when he was 4.

 _"What is happening to me.?."Tatsumi asked as he faced the sky._.


End file.
